Little Secret
by LoGic b0ys
Summary: Sasuke adalah seorang anak baru disekolah Hinata. Dia dan Hinata tidak begitu akrab sampai suatu saat sesuatu rahasia kecil menyatukan mereka. Bagaimanakah ceritanya
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 01**

**Little Screet**

**My name is Sasuke**

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

**Pairing : SasuHina**

**Rated : T**

"Nama saya Sasuke, Uchiha Sasuke. Mohon bantuannya" Kataku sambil membungkuk kearah siswa berjumlah sekitar empat puluh yang berada di kelas XI IPA 2. Namaku Sasuke, Uchiha Sasuke. Aku merupakan siswa pindahan dari Otogakure karena aku ikut ayahku yang pindah rumah dari Otogakure.

"Baiklah Sasuke. Kamu boleh duduk di..." Senseiku yang berwajah malas dan juga tertutup masker tersebut mencari bangku kosong yang mungkin bisa aku duduki. Mataku sepertinya juga mencari-cari tempat kosong tersebut dan pandanganku terbentur pada seorang gadis berambut indigo yang sedang duduk sendiri di barisan nomor dua dari belakang.

Aku gak akan duduk disitu. Kucari kembali beberapa tempat duduk yang kosong dan mataku kembali terbentur pada cewek berambut indigo yang rupanya tengah berbicara dengan santai dengan dua orang cewek yang berada dibelakangnya. Sesekali dia tertawa riang sambil sedikit tersenyum kecut dan memajukan bibirnya bila dia sedang kesal.

Hei...! Kenapa aku malah memperhatikan dia sih. Kuedarkan pandanganku pada seluruh ruangan kelas yang tidak cukup luas ini. Kucoba untuk memfokuskan pengedaranku tapi tetap saja pandanganku tak bisa lepas dari gadis berambut indigo tersebut.

Kulihat salah satu dari dua orang dibelakangnya menunjuk-nunjuk aku sambil sedikit menutupi mulutnya untuk berbisik pada gadis tersebut dan kemudian gadis itu terkikik geli.

Aku tahu apa yang ada dipikiranmu, baka. Apalagi ditambah dengan kawan sebelahnya yang ikut-ikutan menunjuk kursi kosong disebelah gadis indigo tersebut dan langsung membuatku sadar akan satu hal.

Oh...! Man...! Tidak ada bangku kosong dikelas ini selain tempat duduk disamping gadis tersebut.

"Ha...! Itu, disebelah Hinata. Angkat tanganmu" Gadis itu mengangkat tangannya dengan lesu sambil melirik kearah dua orang dibelakangnya yang sekarang sedang cekikikan gak jelas.

Yah...! Mau bagaimana lagi, semua kelas rasanya sudah penuh dan begitu kulihat sekeliling ternyata gak ada yang bisa diajak tukar tempat duduk, semua laki-laki berada di deret paling kiri, deret yang paling dekat dengan pintu masuk.

Dan aku duduk di pojok kanan belakang nomor dua bersama dengan seorang cewek asing. Ini tidak baik.

Aku pun melangkahkan kakiku dengan langkah pelan tapi pasti menuju bangku tersebut. Kulirik deretan anak laki-laki yang sepertinya sedang berbisik-bisik sambil sedikit menyeringai sinis kearahku. Jadi bulan-bulanan dech.

"Apaan sih" Terdengar suara cewek berambut indigo yang sepertinya sekarang sedang kesal tersebut sambil menghalau dua orang temannya yang tampaknya sedang menggodanya. Sungguh merepotkan.

Kuletakkan tasku diatas bangku dan kemudian kuambil sebuah pulpen dan sebuah binder untuk menulis catatan tanpa menghiraukan cewek yang sedang di sampingku tersebut.

"Sudah kubilang aku hanya menyukai satu orang yaitu Kimimaro dari Hebi" Tampaknya si rambut indigo, eh kelihatannya tadi sensei menyebutnya dengan nama lain dech. Oh, Hinata, namanya Hinata ya.

"Sebel dech" Kata Hinata sambil melipat kedua tangannya dan memajukan bibirnya. Pertanda bahwa sekarang dia lagi kesal.

Hebi ? Oh ya, band yang baru terbentuk beberapa bulan yang lalu itu kan ? Tapi sebenarnya band itu terbentuk sudah lama sekali, sekitar empat tahun yang lalu. Hanya saja baru tenar sekarang.

"Sudahlah, semakin kau mengurusi mereka maka mereka semakin akan meledekmu" Sergahku tanpa sedikit pun menoleh kepada gadis rambut biru tersebut. Kulirik dia melalui ekor mataku dan terlihat bahwa dia memang sedang kesal.

"Eh, kenapa sih kamu gak duduk dideretan sana saja dan gak menggangguku disini" Kata Hinata dengan nada pedas kearahku. Aku hanya mengerling sebentar kearahnya kemudian kukembalikan pandanganku pada depan kelas.

"Kudengar si Kimimaro terkena kasus narkoba dan sekarang sedang ditahan oleh polisi" Kataku sambil tetap menatap kearah depan. Kulihat Hinata yang sepertinya terkejut dengan apa yang aku katakan. Terlihat jelas dari ekspresi wajahnya yang terlihat sangat oon tersebut.

"Kamu bohong kan ?" Kata Hinata dengan ekspresi terkejutnya tersebut. Aku hanya mengangguk perlahan mendengar ucapan Hinata tersebut.

"Aku gak percaya sama kamu. Aku akan buktikan sendiri" Katanya sambil mengeluarkan hape miliknya yang terlihat sangat mahal tersebut. Meski begitu, hape itu masih kalah canggih dengan hapeku yang sudah kuisi berbagai macem aplikasi sampe-sampe aku punya sekitar sepuluh memory card yang mempunyai aplikasi berbeda. Mungkin sebagian orang akan terkejut mendengarnya.

Kulirik sebentar background theme dari hape Hinata yang bergambar Kimimaro dengan wajah yang memang lumayan tampan. Kulihat dia membuka browser internet dan langsung mencari informasi tentang Kimimaro dan narkoba.

Baka, aku telah menyiapkan sebuah artikel yang memuat berita bohong tersebut dan aku sudah menyiapkan itu kira-kira kemarin dan sudah aku jadwalkan agar terbit hari ini dan terhapus kira-kira sejam dari sekarang.

"Ini gak mungkin" Gumam Hinata sambil membaca artikel sampah yang sudah ku publis tersebut.

"Percaya ?" Tanyaku meyakinkan gadis berambut indigo tersebut. Tampak Hinata sedang serius-seriusnya membaca artikel milikku. SEO website milikku cukup bagus sehingga pasti akan sangat mudah menemukan website milikku.

"Sakura, kau tahu gak kalo Kimimaro terkena kasus narkoba" Sial banget dech, gue malah dicuekin oleh gadis itu.

"Beneran ?" Tanya gadis berambut pink yang berada di belakangku sambil memajukan wajahnya menuju Hinata. Aku hanya mendesah pelan melihat si pinky tersebut melihat dengan penuh nafsu pada hape Hinata.

"Wah...! Kok bisa sih" Keluh si pinky yang bernama Sakura tersebut. Kulihat kearah depan dimana sensei bermasker tadi tampak masih menerangkan meskipun banyak dari para siswa yang berbicara semaunya sendiri.

"Biar aku save page dulu. Aku pake wifi soalnya" Telingaku langsung bereaksi mendengar kata save page tersebut. Mengubah halaman dinamis menjadi sebuah DOM statis itu akan merusak rencanaku yang sepertinya sangat sempurna ini.

"Ano..." Aku menyahut agar si Hinata menghentikan aktivitasnya. Tapi sepertinya tidak berhasil karena Hinata masih tetap ingin menyimpan halaman sampah tersebut.

Aku tidak mau mengambil resiko menjadi seorang pembohong besar karena pasti akan menurunkan rating dari websiteku yang sudah susah-susah aku bangun.

Bila aku membiarkan Hinata menyebarkan artikel sampah itu, aku akan melihatnya menjadi malu gara-gara artikel tersebut telah terhapis dengan sendirinya. Mudah kan ?

Aku pun langsung merebut hape android milik Hinata dan kemudian mencoba untuk menutup jendela browser agar tidak jadi di save.

"Apa-apaan kau" Hinata yang sepertinya masih tidak terima langsung merebut hapenya dari tanganku. Dengan lincah kumainkan hape tersebut mulai dari tangan kiriku menuju tangan kananku lalu kuturunkan menjadi di bawah pahaku lalu kenaikkan lagi dan yang terakhir kuselipkan di saku celanaku.

"Hinata, Sasuke, ngapain kalian" Bentak sensei bermasker yang rupanya telah menghentikan aktivitas mengajarnya dan sekarang tengah memandangku dengan tatapan tajam. Kulihat semua siswa memandangku dengan tatapan tajam juga seolah-olah aku ini maling yang baru saja ditemukan.

Aku tidak begitu suka keadaan seperti ini. Tidak begitu tenang dan menegangkan.

"Kembalikan hapeku, ayam" Hinata yang sepertinya sudah begitu bernafsu untuk mengambil hapenya. Dan dia benar-benar menyinggung perasaanku ? Aku pun memutar kepalaku kearah Hinata dan berencana untuk mendampratnya.

Diluar dugaan, Hinata malah sekarang mendorongku dari bangku hanya untuk mengambil hape yang sudah kusita tersebut. Otomatis, aku yang belum siap langsung kehilangan keseimbangan dan terjatuh dari bangkuku dengan posisi yang sangat menyakitkan.

Aku terbanting dengan punggungku terlebih dahulu. Kulihat keatas dimana tanpa pemberitahuan sebelumnya Hinata jatuh menindihku. Kupejamkan mataku karena aku benar-benar tidak mau melihat adegan yang menyakitkan buat badanku.

Dan benar sekali, aku tertindih oleh sebuah tubuh yang cukup besar.

Kudengar suara cekikikan yang terdengar cukup keras sekali. Otakku yang merasa terganggu pun langsung memerintahkan mataku untuk membuka dan kemudian sepasang mata berwarna lavender pun menyapa onyx milikku. Mata lavender itu pun membulat dan kemudian segera berdiri dari tubuhku dengan wajah yang super merah sambil menatapku dengan tatapan marah.

"K-k-kaa-kau" Geram Hinata sambil menahan malu. Kuacungkan tangan kananku kearah Hinata.

"Tolongin aku berdiri" Kataku dengan wajah tanpa dosa. Aku tidak bergurau, aku pusing banget entah kenapa.

Pandanganku mengabur seketika dan sepertinya mataku sudah tidak kuat lagi menahan beban ini dan akhirnya semuanya menggelap.

**-0-**

Kubuka mataku perlahan, pandanganku langsung terfokus pada sebuah lampu tabung berwarna senada dengan asbes yang berada di atasku. Tengkukku terasa sakit sekali ketika aku berusaha untuk duduk dari tidurku tersebut.

Aku pingsan ya setelah jatuh tadi. Kupijat pelan beberapa titik syaraf di tengkukku sampai aku benar-benar menjadi lebih baik dari tadi.

Lega banget setelah tengkukku benar-benar sembuh. Kuputar kepalaku dan mendapati sosok berambut indigo yang sekarang tengah tertidur dengan posisi duduk di sebelah kananku.

"Hei...! Bangun" Kataku sambil mencolek-colek pipi putihnya tersebut.

"Hhhhh...! Apaan sih" Katanya tanpa benar-benar membuka matanya. Kuteruskan untuk mencolek pipinya yang mulus tersebut dan sepertinya si Hinata masih belum sadar juga.

"Apaan sih, Onii-chan. Masih pagi tau" Kata Hinata dengan tidak sadarnya.

"Hoiy...! Sadar napa" Kataku yang akhirnya mengeluarkan suara besarku yang biasanya gak bakal kukeluarkan.

Hinata tampak gelagapan mendengar suara besarku tersebut.

"Apaan sih" Sungut Hinata yang sepertinya kesal bila tidurnya diganggu olehku.

"Jangan tidur dalam posisi duduk. Bahaya" Kataku memperingatkan Hinata.

"Lalu aku harus tidur disisimu gitu ?" Tanya Hinata dengan ekspresi wajah jijik kearahku. Aku langsung membuka mulutku alias menganga.

"Kau benar-benar mengharapkannya. Gak mau ah" Kataku sambil berdiri dan turun dari ranjang.

Tunggu dulu...! Ada yang aneh dengan gadis berambut indigo tersebut.

Gadis bila di tawarkan seperti itu pasti dengan sangat marah menyebut orang tersebut mesum, hentai dsb. Ada apa dengan gadis indigo ini ?

"Aku mau pulang" Kataku begitu menyadari sebuah ide terlintas di benakku. Aku pun dengan ekspresi yang sangat dingin mengambil tasku dan kemudian pergi dari situ meninggalkan Hinata yang sepertinya sudah berbaring di ranjang tadi.

**-0-**

"Tadaima" Kataku begitu masuk kedalam rumah dengan wajah yang seperti biasanya. Ceria dan dingin.

"Sudah pulang, Sasuke" Kata seorang berambut raven yang dikucir belakang sambil menyeringai kearahku.

"Kau tidak suka ya ?" Tanyaku sinis kearah kakakku yang sangat menyebalkan tersebut.

"Sinis sekali" Sindirnya dengan nada meledek kearahku. Aku dengan sebuah dengusan kesal segera memasuki kamarku yang sangat berantakan.

Kusingkirkan beberapa potong pakaian yang berserakan di ranjangku dan segera merebahkan tubuhku diatasnya.

Kulihat laptopku yang tengah bertengger dengan sangat elegannya diatas meja kayu coklat milikku.

"Saatnya menyelidiki" Gumamku sambil bangun dengan menyentakkan tubuhku keatas dan kemudian segera menghidupkan laptopku untuk menyelidiki sesuatu.

**TBC**

Bosen nih kalo ceritanya misteri terus. Jadi author buat sebuah fic romance untuk merefresh pikiran author. Dan sekarang mungkin author sedang Fallin' Love, jadi kalo agak berlebihan, Gomenasai.

**Happy Read**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 02**

**Little Screet**

**Fake Date**

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

**Pairing : SasuHina**

**Rated : T**

"Sudah kuduga" Dengusku begitu melihat hal yang sangat tidak mengenakkan tersebut.

Banyak sekali video porno dengan tokoh bergambar animasi alias banyak sekali video hentai didalam kartu memory milik Hinata.

Mau flashback, oke

**Flashback**

"Huaaaaaa...! Kau jahat" Jerit Hinata begitu menatap onyx milikku yang tajam bagaikan mata elang.

Kusingkirkan tangan kananku yang kugunakan untuk menutupi bibirku agar tidak terjadi adegan nista bersama dengan Hinata.

"Aku tidak mencuri first kissmu kok" Sahutku dengan wajah tanpa dosa kearah Hinata yang mati-matian menahan malu karena adegan barusan.

Kulirik kearah tangan kananku, hape Hinata telah lepas baterainya dan juga sim cardnya. Kulihat sebuah benda mungil berwarna hitam yang kukenal dan kemudian langsung kuambil dan kukantongi dengan rapi meskipun aku merasa agak pusing.

Dan kemudian aku pingsan sambil membawa memory card tersebut di saku baju milikku.

**End of Flashback**

"Gak kusangka wajah imut seperti itu malah menjadi seorang pecinta hentai" Gumamku begitu melihat ada banyak game hentai sejenis di hapenya. Hape Hinata mempunyai sistem android, begitu pula dengan hapeku. Mungkin Hinata menginstall beberapa aplikasi pelindung data sehingga tidak ada yang mengetahuinya. Sungguh sebuah kesalahan bila dia menginstall aplikasi itu di memory telepon sehingga aku bisa dengan mudah melihat data yang tidak terlindungi tersebut.

"Ada backup kontak juga disini. Anak yang sangat hati-hati" Aku langsung dengan cepat mengimpor semua kontak yang di backup oleh Hinata sehingga semua kontak itu masuk kedalam daftar kontak milikku.

Begitu kulihat, eh ternyata ada beberapa pesan yang ikutan terimpor di hapeku. Kesalahan yang cukup fatal juga.

Kucari dengan fasilitas search milik android dan kemudian mencari nomor milik Hinata.

"Sungguh merepotkan" Keluhku dengan sebuah cengiran malas yang sudah biasa kusunggingkan. Aku pun langsung menelepon Hinata dengan menggunakan nomor yang tersimpan tersebut.

Kutunggu Hinata mengangkat teleponnya. Saat itu aku ditemani dengan sangat manis oleh sebuah lagu dari band Hebi yang cukup memuakkan dan terkesan lebai tersebut.

"Moshi-moshi" Akhirnya setelah menunggu beberapa detik, Hinata mengangkat teleponnya. Aku pun dengan sangat malas berbaring di ranjang milikku dengan hapeku yang setia ditelingaku.

"Hinata ya ?" Tanyaku untuk meyakinkan agar aku tidak bicara dengan orang yang salah. Suara tersebut tampak diam sejenak begitu mendengarku.

"Heh...! Darimana kau dapat nomerku, dasar ayam" Hinata pun membalas ucapanku setelah berpikir beberapa detik.

"Memory card" Jawabku dengan singkat. Hinata tampak diam sejenak. Tapi suaranya sangat jelas terdengar dengan sebuah ketukan-ketukan pelan yang berarti kalo dia sedang mengecek kartu memory miliknya.

"Haahhhaa...! Pencuri, cepat kembalikan, dan jangan liat-liat dalemannya" Bentaknya dengan suara bergetar.

"Hah...! Terlambat, aku lihat semuanya" Kataku dengan nada santai dan kemudian terdengar sebuah ketukan pelan pertanda telepon telah ditutup.

Ada apa dengannya ? Apa aku telah menyinggungnya ? Atau aada alasan lain yang lebih masuk akal ?

Kucoba untuk memikirkan sesuatu tersebut sambil terbaring cukup lama. Aku masih belum memiliki gambaran ide kenapa Hinata terlihat marah seperti itu.

Tunggu dulu. Apa aku yakin kalo Hinata itu benar-benar marah ? Kenapa aku jadi sok tau seperti ini.

Mari kita bermain logika sebentar. Saat cewek menutup telepon miliknya, itu ada beberapa kemungkinan.

Pertama, cewek itu kesal setengah mati dengan si penelepon dan dia tidak akan mendengarkannya lagi. Bila cewek ngambek begini pasti akan butuh waktu lama untuk menjelaskannya.

Kedua, mungkin dia lagi sibuk. Kalo ini sih kayaknya gak mungkin.

Ketiga, mungkin si cewek sedang main rahasia-rahasiaan saat telepon.

Kemungkinan yang paling mungkin adalah kemungkinan pertama yaitu Hinata menjadi marah dan kesal kepadaku karena mengutak-atik memorynya tanpa seizinnya.

Apakah ada kemungkinan lainnya ?

Tentu saja, alternatifnya. Hinata bisa saja menjadi sedih dan dia tidak ingin aku mendengarnya menangis atau semacamnya. Itu sebuah kemungkinan alternatif kenapa Hinata menutup telepon miliknya.

Kulihat peta dalam hapeku dan kemudian kusadari kalo GPS milik Hinata aktif sehingga aku bisa melacaknya dengan peta milikku.

"Kaa-san, aku mau keluar sebentar mengunjungi seorang temanku" Begitu aku keluar kamar aku segera pamit dengan suara cukup keras dan kemudian berjalan menuju garasi.

"Motornya mau kupake" Teriak Itachi yang sepertinya tidak mau kalo sepeda Harley miliknya kupake.

"Aku gak niat pake motormu" Balasku dengan sarkastik. Orang dirumah punya dua buah motor kok, untukku dan untuk Itachi, sementara Tou-chan pake mobil yang sekarang sedang dibawa kerja.

Kupegang setang motor milikku untuk segera mengeluarkannya dari garasi. Pandanganku langsung terbentur pada sebuah sepeda fiction yang tergeletak lemas di pojok garasi. Tergerak hatiku untuk menggunakan sepeda yang sudah kumiliki sejak kelas lima SD.

Meskipun sudah enam tahun usianya, tapi kayaknya sepedanya masih kelihatan mengkilap dan mencorong. Aku pun mengalihkan pandanganku pada sepeda itu dan mulai mengeluarkannya dari garasi.

Aku pun mengayuh sepeda itu dengan perasaan senang dan gembira karena sudah sekian lama aku tidak pernah bersepeda seperti ini.

Matahari sore menyambutku dengan hangat ketika aku telah sampai di jalan besar. Kutolehkan kepalaku keufuk barat dimana sang surya telah bersinar dan mega merah telah terbentuk dengan sangat indahnya. Kualihkan kembali kepalaku menuju ufuk timur yang telah menggelap langitnya.

"Tak terasa hari sudah cukup sore" Gumamku sembari melihat jam digital yang berada di hapeku dan cukup terkejut karena sudah hampir pukul setengah enam.

Hawa dingin mulai menyelimuti malam itu dan sepertinya rumah Hinata tidak begitu jauh dari rumahku. Segera saja aku menemukan rumahnya sebelum matahari sempat terbenam.

Rumahnya cukup besar dan arsitekturnya cukup keren. Rumahnya dikelilingi pagar yang cukup tinggi dan juga duri-duri yang mencegah maling memanjat pagarnya di atasnya.

Pintu gerbangnya tidak terdapat celah sehingga mustahil untuk bisa mengintip dari pintu gerbangnya. Di bagian atasnya terdapat sebuah ukiran berbentuk burung elang yang tengah terbang dan bila gerbang itu dibuka maka elang itu akan terbelah.

Kulihat keatas dimana sebuah jendela yang terletak dilantai paling atas terbaring sesosok manusia yang terlihat samar. Tapi aku mengetahui dari rambutnya kalo itu adalah Hinata.

"Here we go" Gumamku sambil mengayuh sepedaku menuju kedepan gerbang.

"Siapa nama anda ?" Sebuah suara yang cukup keras terdengar dari speaker yang terletak di tengah gerbang tersebut.

"Orang-orang disini paranoid amat" Gumamku sambil turun dari sepedaku dan menuntunnya kedepan pintu gerbang.

"Namaku Uchiha Sasuke. Aku ada urusan dengan Hinata. Aku ingin mengembalikan memorynya sekaligus ingin berbincang-bincang ingin mengakrabkan diri dengan Hinata. Aku teman sebangkunya" Kataku tanpa memedulikan serentetan pertanyaan yang sudah biasa dilontarkan oleh speaker murahan tersebut.

Tiba-tiba pintu itu terbuka dengan sendirinya dan menampakkan dua orang dengan wajah sinis kearahku sambil tetap berekspresi datar atau lebih tepatnya berekspresi curiga.

"Ya ampun, aku pasti akan stress kalo begini. Wajah mereka sama seperti wajahnya orang yang BAB" Gumamku dengan wajah malas tanpa terdengar dengan mereka.

Kalian semua tahu kan kalo BAB kita tak akan bisa tertawa dan semacamnya. Coba dech kalian ngaca kalo sedang BAB. Ya seperti itulah wajah mereka.

"Boleh kami periksa dulu barang bawaan anda ?" WHAT ? Harus periksa barang bawaan dulu ? Emangnya mereka pikir gue bawa apaan coba ? Apa tampang gue tampang-tampang teroris gitu ?

"Ano...! Aku gak bawa apa-apa selain hape dan memory card ini" Kataku sambil mengangkat kedua tanganku dimana terletak hapeku dan juga memory card milik Hinata.

"Masih harus diperiksa lagi" Kata seseorang dari mereka yang langsung menggeledahku hanya karena keparanoidan mereka. Aku hanya berdiri dengan pasrah menerima penggeledahan mereka.

Ya ampun pak, gue cuman pake sebuah celana panjang yang sakunya udah bolong semua dan sebuah kaos biru tanpa saku serta sebuah jaket berwarna hitam yang tanpa saku, masih curiga aja nih orang. Bener-bener dah.

"Sepertinya kamu aman" Kata seseorang setelah berhasil tidak menemukan apa-apa selain diriku. Ya elah, kenapa gak dari tadi aja sih.

"Silahkan masuk" Kata seseorang dari mereka mempersilahkan aku untuk masuk kedalam rumah, ralat mansion Hinata.

Aku pun langsung berjalan menuju pintu rumah dan hendak mengetuk pintu berwarna putih tulang tersebut. Tapi sebelum kuketuk pintu tersebut rupanya telah mengetahuinya dan membuka dengan sendirinya.

Eh bukan ternyata. Ternyata dari arah dalam muncul sosok yang juga bermata lavender dengan rambut coklat muda dan wajah yang lumayan. Dia memandangku dengan tatapan sinis.

"Izumo bilang kalo ada seorang anak laki-laki yang akan menemui Hinata. Kau ?" Tanya anak tersebut dengan nada sinis kearahku yang masih berdiri didepannya tersebut.

"Hmmmm...! Aku juga akan berbicara tentang sesuatu dengan Hinata. Sesuatu yang cukup penting" Kataku tak kalah sinisnya dengan anak berambut coklat tersebut. Si anak tersebut tampak tersenyum meledek dan kemudian mempersilahkanku masuk kedalam ruang tamu yang cukup luas.

"Akan kupanggil Hinata sebentar" Kata Neji sambil menyuruhku duduk dengan manis disebuah sofa yang empuk di ruang tamu tersebut dan kemudian dia pergi masuk kedalam rumahnya. Kulihat diujung jalan dia sedang berbicara dengan seorang berambut coklat dan warna mata yang senada dengan mata Hinata yaitu lavender. Dia pun tersenyum ramah dan kemudian dia langsung berlari menuju kedalam. Sedangan pria berambut coklat yang baru saja diajaknya bicara langsung menoleh padaku dengan tatapan tajam. Beberapa saat kemudian dia berjalan padaku dan duduk dengan manis didepanku. Kusunggingkan seulas senyuman ramah pada orang tersebut agar bisa memperbaiki image ku.

"Jadi, apa hubunganmu dengan Hinata ?" Tanya pria tersebut dengan tatapan tajam kearahku. Aku menelan ludahku mendengar nada bicara yang dingin dan tajam tersebut.

"Aku hanya teman sebangkunya. Aku mau membicarakan sesuatu dengan Hinata" Kataku dengan nada santai. Pria tersebut tampak memicingkan matanya tajam kearahku. Pria ini sinis amat sih. Cepatlah Hinata, aku ingin segera pulang dan bermain laptopku agar tidak terjebak dalam situasi yang tidak mengenakkan tersebut.

"Siapa namamu ?" Tanya Pria tersebut kearahku tanpa mengurangi nada bicaranya yang terkesan dingin.

"Sasuke, Uchiha Sasuke" Jawabku dengan nada biasa-biasa saja.

"Oh, jadi kau anaknya Fugaku ya" Katanya dan tampaknya nada bicaranya segera berubah menjadi sedikit lebih ramah kepadaku. Aku hanya mengangguk pelan kearah pria tersebut.

"Wahhh...! Senang sekali rasanya bisa bertemu dengan kawan lama. Apa ayahmu baik-baik saja ?" Tanyanya dengan nada ceria.

Apa-apaan ini ? Kenapa dia langsung berubah ramah begini. Ck ck ck...! Aku memang selalu gak mengerti dengan kelakuan yang dibuat oleh manusia tersebut.

Terlihat sosok bayangan yang belum lama ini kukenal dan seorang gadis berambut indigo tersebut tersenyum manis kearahku sambil berjalan mendekat.

Dia pun tersenyum di depan ayahnya dan kemudian tersenyum manis kearahku. Dan ucapannya selanjutnya sukses bikin aku speechless.

"Kita akan nge-date kemana, Sasuke-kun ?"

**TBC**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 03**

**Little Screet**

**Fallin' Love**

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

**Pairing : SasuHina**

**Rated : T**

Aku terlohok pelan mendengar hal yang sangat payah tersebut.

Nge-date ? Emangnya dia itu siapa ? Baru kenal dan kemudian langsung ngajak date ? Aku bahkan gak pernah bicara banyak padanya. Hei hei hei...! Apakah dunia udah mulai kebalik sampe-sampe yang nembak sekarang jadi perempuan. Lihat saja Hinata tuh. Dia lagi memandangku dengan tatapan sok imut setelah berkata 'kita nge-date kemana, Sasuke_-kun_'

"Apa kau bilang ?" Tanyaku dengan wajah heran. Hinata langsung melotot menatapku. Dari tatapannya aku bisa menebak isi hatinya.

'Diam dan ikuti rencanaku, baka' Itu yang bisa kusimpulkan dari tatapan Hinata yang terlihat seram tersebut.

"Rahasia" Kataku dengan nada seceria mungkin. Ampun dech, gue gak akan mau disuruh sandiwara_-san_diwaraan kayak gini. Aku gak mau jadi aktor dan gak akan mau meskipun dipaksa.

Hinata menatapku dengan tatapan heran dan kemudian berpaling kearah dua orang berambut coklat yang tadi berbicara padaku.

"Tou_-chan_, Nii_-chan_, bisa tinggalkan aku berdua bersama Sasuke_-kun_ ?" Tanya Hinata dengan sebuah senyuman manis yang mengembang di bibir merahnya. Dua orang tersebut mengangguk dan kemudian pergi dari hadapanku.

Tunggu dulu, aku masih belum tahu nama kedua orang tersebut.

Masa bodoh ah, aku kan gak akan selamanya berhubungan dengan dua orang menyusahkan tersebut. Kulihat dua orang tersebut pergi sambil berbincang-bincang dengan wajah yang tetap datar dan kayaknya mereka membicarakanku.

Kualihkan pandanganku kearah Hinata yang sepertinya masih memandangku dengan tatapan tajam. Aku pun menghela nafas pelan sambil memejamkan mataku dan kemudian kulirik sesuatu di pojok dinding yang memang terlihat samar-samar, tapi aku mengenalnya.

Sangat merepotkan sekali. Baiklah, apa boleh buat. Aku sudah terlanjur masuk kedalam masalah gak berguna ini dan bila aku keluar, aku yakin Hinata akan mencoba menyewa seorang pembunuh bayaran untuk membunuhku.

"Ne, Hinata_-chan_. Aku mau mengajakmu kesuatu tempat yang sangat indah. Gimana ?" Tanyaku mulai mencoba untuk bersandiwara dengan Hinata. Perutku terasa mual menyadari aku memanggil Hinata dengan sufiks _-chan_ tersebut. Sok akrab banget lah.

"Kita disini saja sebentar, Sasuke_-kun_" Kata Hinata sambil melotot kearahku. Aku hanya mendesah pelan sebelum akhirnya kuputuskan untuk membicarakan hal yang lain bersamanya.

"Gimana dengan si Kimimaro ?" Kataku yang langsung membuat wajah Hinata memerah. Entah menahan marah, kesal atau malu. Beberapa saat kemudian dia melotot kearahku dengan tatapan seramnya.

"Kau menipuku, baka" Desisnya dengan suara yang ummm...! bisa dibilang sangat menyeramkan karena aura horror yang sudah keluar dari tubuhnya.

"Hei hei hei...! Tenanglah, aku cuman bercanda tauk. Aku sudah memperkirakan akan ada seseorang yang suka dengan si Kimimaro tersebut dan sudah menyiapkan strategi bagusnya. Apa kau tidak bisa melihat seni strategi milikku ?" Kataku dengan suara setenang mungkin sambil sedikit menyeringai kearah Hinata.

"Masa bodoh dengan strategi bodohmu itu" Kata Hinata dengan wajah menahan marah dan kemudian berdiri untuk menamparku. Dengan sigap aku langsung menangkap tangan tersebut.

Aku memandang wajahnya dengan tatapan serius dan setajam elang milikku. Tampak sebuah semburat warna merah muda muncul dengan tiba-tiba di pipi putihnya tersebut. Kusunggingkan sebuah senyuman cool kearah Hinata.

"Kitaa sedang diawasi, kuharap kau jaga sikapmu bila kau ingin rencanamu berhasil" Kataaku dengan ekspresi seperti biasanya. Aroma sitrus masuk kedalam hidungku yang mancung. Aku memang sempat berkumur-kumur dengan sebuah obat bau mulut pagi tadi, tapi aku tidak menyangka kalau aromanya akan menyengat dan sangat merangsang seperti ini.

"Uhm...! Uh...! Baiklah. Ummm...! Bisa kau lepas tanganku" Kata Hinata dengan wajah gugup. Aku baru sadar kalo tanganku masih memegang tangan Hinata. Aku pun langsung melepaskan tangan Hinata.

"Uhm...! Maaf" Kataku dengan sedikit deheman gugup karena aku sepertinya tidak terlalu terbiasa dengan wanita, apalagi seseorang yang baru saja kukenal macam Hinata.

Suasana tampak sedikit kaku setelah Hinata berhasil duduk dengan tenang di tempat duduknya. Hinata masih duduk dengan meletakkan tangannya diatas dadanya dan wajah yang terlihat gugup.

Aku mencoba untuk duduk setenang mungkin dengan wajah cool seperti biasanya. Meskipun dalam hatiku gugup setengah mati. Yah...! Ini pertama kalinya aku akan kencan dengan seorang cewek, meskipun bo'ongan sih.

Yang aku pikirkan saat ini adalah, aku belum jadian sama Hinata dan tiba-tiba Hinata mengajak kencan. Apakah memang dunia ini udah mulai kebalik ya ?

Terserah lah, yang penting gue happy aja. Jarang-jarang kan punya kesempatan ditembak ama cewek seimut Hinata.

Eh, tunggu dulu, apakah tadi aku bilang kalo Hinata itu imut ? Apakah aku sudah gila ? Ataukah aku mulau kecantol sama Hinata ?

Kupandangi wajah Hinata yang tampak tersipu malu tersebut.

Memang imut sih, aku gak berlebihan dengan pendapatku. Wajahnya putih, matanya yang selalu menatap seseorang dengan lembut, dan sifatnya yang supel dan mudah bergaul dengan orang lain. Apa yang kurang coba ?

Ku perhatikan baik-baik wajah Hinata yang ada di depanku sambil sesekali tersenyum kecil sampai kudengar sebuah suara yang samar-samar memanggilku dari alamku sendiri.

"Sasuke_-kun_, kau dengar" Kata suara tersebut dan langsung membuatku kaget dan refleks tersentak dari lamunanku.

"Apa ?" Kataku dengan ekspresi kaget kearah orang yang memanggilku yang tak lain adalah Hinata. Hinata tampak memiringkan kepalanya heran kearahku. Tak lama kemudian dia terkikik geli sambil menutupi sebelah mukanya bagian bawah.

"Ternyata kau lagi ngelamun ya, pantesan bengong aja" Kata Hinata sambil terkikik geli melihatku terkaget-kaget tersebut.

Aku hanya menatapnya dengan tatapan kosong meskipun dalam hati aku sudah malu setengah mati.

Masak baru kenal aja aku sudah suka ama Hinata ? Oh, man, Ini gak boleh terjadi. Tapi, kenapa aku selalu ingin menyangkal kenyataan kalo aku sedang suka sama seorang cewek. Saat di Oto pun begitu, saat aku sedang merasa suka, otakku dengan cepat menyangkal perasaan itu. Kenapa memangnya kalo aku suka dengan seorang cewek ?

"Kau nglamunin apa sih, dari tadi kok kayaknya serius banget ?" Tanya Hinata sambil menyandarkan punggungnya di sofa yang didudukinya.

"Bukan apa-apa" Jawabku dengan santai.

"Kita keluar yuk" Ajak Hinata dengan semangat yang cukup tinggi padaku. Aku langsung kaget dengan ucapan Hinata yang seolah-olah mengajakku kencan.

Tunggu dulu, Sasuke. Dia pasti sedang memiliki sebuah rencana yang akan dilakukannya.

"Baiklah" Kataku. Hinata hanya tersenyum manis sambil berlari dengan ekspresi riang masuk kedalam rumah.

Kulihat dia sedang menemui cowok berambut coklat yang mengaku sebagai kakak sepupu dari Hinata. Aku mendengar beberapa potongan percakapan miliknya.

"Hati-hati, Hinata. Dia tampaknya berbahaya" Kurang asem, aku dibilang berbahaya sama si cowok rambut coklat tersebut. Wah, matanya perlu dibuka lebar-lebar nih.

"Gak papa kok, Jaa" Kata Hinata sambil melenggang pergi menuju ke pintu keluar. Sebelum membuka pintu keluar dia menoleh dan tersenyum kearahku.

"Ayo" Kata Hinata dengan sebuah senyuman yang tak lepas dari bibir merahnya.

Ku berdiri dari tempat duduk dan kemudian kukantongi kedua tanganku sambil berjalan dengan pose khas dariku.

"Kau kesini bawa apa ?" Tanya Hinata mencoba untuk berbasa-basi denganku.

"Bawa badan" Kataku dengan nada datar. Tampak Hinata sedikit kesal dengan jawabanku yang terkesan asal tersebut.

"Uhhhh...! Kau baru masuk aja udah banyak bikin kesal" Kata Hinata sambil mengerucutkan bibirnya. Aku hanya tertawa kecil melihat Hinata.

"Aku bawa sepeda" Hinata tampak mengerutkan dahinya heran mendengar jawabanku yang terkesan sangat datar tersebut.

Yah...! Aku pasti mengetahui apa yang akan dikatakannya setelah ini.

"Apa kau gak bisa bawa motor ?" Tepat...! Aku tahu itulah yang ada di pikiran cewek zaman sekarang. Hmmmm...! Sangat merepotkan seperti biasanya, oleh karena itu aku sangat gak mau berurusan dengan makhluk yang disebut cewek ini.

"Wah...! Penghinaanmu sangat gak bisa diterima. Aku sudah beberapa kali nyetir mobil kok" Kataku membanggakan diriku yang memang sudah biasa menyetir mobil milik Tou_-chan_ saat akan main bersama dengan teman-temanku saat di Oto.

"Iya, nyetir mobil diam" Balas Hinata sambil terkikik geli mengomentari pendapatku barusan.

"Lho, gak percaya ? Keluargamu punya mobil kan ? Ayo kuajak kau naik mobilmu sendiri" Tantangku dengan sebuah seringaian pelan kearah Hinata. Hinata hanya terkikik geli melihat responku yang sangat berlebihan tersebut.

"Ogah ah, entar pulang mobilnya lain lagi" Kata Hinata sambil menahan ketawanya yang hampir saja meledak.

"Maksudmu ?" Tanyaku dengan tampang tak mengerti mendengar ucapan Hinata tadi. Yah...! Sebenernya aku sudah ngerti sih maksud dari omongan Hinata tadi, cuma buat kelakar aja.

"Ya, ntar kalo pulang bawa ambulan lagi" Kata Hinata sambil terkekeh pelan lalu tersenyum lembut kearahku. Yo, aku seorang laki-laki dan laki-laki mungkin akan wajar bila naksir cewek yang bahkan baru dikenalnya, itulah yang dinamakan dengan laki-laki. Aku mendesah pelan sambil tetap berjalan menuju ke arah sepedaku yang terparkir dekat dengan pos yang berisi satpam-satpam menyebalkan tersebut.

"Ada masalah, Sasuke ?" Tanya Hinata sambil mengernyitkan dahinya heran. Sepertinya dia mendengar dengusanku barusan dan kemudian dia memandangku.

"Kukira kau akan memanggilku dengan sufiks _-kun_ terus menerus. Meskipun sebenernya aku gak suka, tapi telingaku bereaksi lain saat kau yang mengatakannya" Jawabku dengan tampang datar seperti biasanya. Wajah Hinata tampak memerah mendengarkan ucapanku barusan.

"Jangan salah tangkap ya, aku hanya pura-pura saja menjadi pacarmu. Lagi pula, kau tahu kan aku sudah mempunyai seseorang yang cukup terkenal sebagai calon suamiku" Cibir Hinata. Oh, si Kimimaro itu ya. Kalo gak salah...

Kupejamkan mataku sejenak untuk memikirkan sesuatu sambil tetap berjalan. Kuputar otakku untuk segera mengingat sesuatu tersebut sampai kemudian aku mengingatnya.

Hiashi Hyuuga, ayah Hinata. Seorang direktur sebuah perusahaan musik terkenal dan rencananya akan merekrut band Hebi tersebut untuk rekaman single ketiganya dan kerja sama itu akan dilaksanakan kira-kira sepuluh hari yang akan datang. Bila Hiashi mengetahui kalo aku pacarnya Hinata dan tidak marah karena itu, aku bertaruh kalo Hinata masih belum membicarakan hal itu pada ayahnya.

Sedetik kemudian aku tersadar dari pikiranku barusan dan kemudian langsung menoleh secara cepat kearah Hinata.

Baka, bila seperti ini rencana tidak akan berjalan mulus seperti yang dipikirkan oleh Hinata. Pasti si Hinata belum tahu kalo rencananya ayahnya akan bekerja sama dengan Hebi jadi, dia masih memikirkan rencana ini.

Tapi, jika sudah terlanjur begini, gimana jadinya ntar ? Otakku terus berputar memikirkan gimana solusi terbaik buat gadis berambut indigo ini agar tidak larut dalam kesedihannya diakhir cerita nantinya.

Tunggu dulu, kenapa aku harus memikirkan dia ? Apakah aku benar-benar jatuh cinta padanya ? Hei...! Hei...! Hei...! Ini gak boleh terjadi.

Pasti karena aku tidak enakan padanya. Ya, itu alasan logis, untuk sebuah perkenalan memang kadang-kadang aku suka merasa gak enak saat mau menolak ajakannya.

Aku gak akan jatuh cinta pada Hinata.

Aku yakin itu.

**TBC**

Apakah yang dikhawatirkan oleh Sasuke ? Ada yang bisa tebak


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 03**

**Little Screet**

**Screet Poetry**

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

**Pairing : SasuHina**

**Rated : T**

"Aku hanya ingin keluar sebentar bersama dia, boleh kan ?" Kata Hinata sambil tersenyum manis kearah dua penjaga yang sepertinya sedang memandang kami berdua dengan tatapan tak suka. Apalagi kepadaku, seakan-akan dia ingin membunuh saja. Aku hanya mengalihkan pandanganku sambil tetap melirik kearah dua orang penjaga tersebut dan memainkan kakiku dengan cukup lincah meniru orang yang sedang main bola.

"Kau harus meminta izin pada Hiashi_-sama_ terlebih dahulu, Hinata_-sama_" Kata seseorang pada Hinata.

"Sudahlah, Tou_-chan_ sudah mengizinkan kami untuk kencan, jadi..." Tiba-tiba saja Hinata menghentikan ucapannya barusan dan kemudian melirik kearahku. Eh, apa ada yang salah dengan ucapannya tadi ya ? Oh, mungkin saat dia bilang akan kencan denganku. Sayang sekali ayahnya menanggapinya dengan serius.

"Oh, lagi kencan ya ? Kok pake sepeda gini sih ? Emangnya dia gak bisa membawa motor kesini" Telingaku langsung bereaksi mendengar hal tersebut.

"Sebenarnya... hmmm... hmm" Hei...! Apaan sih, Hinata. Kenapa dia membungkamku seperti ini ? Eh, alasanku pasti akan membuka kedoknya. Kukendurkan ototku melemahkan perlawananku pada Hinata.

"Ada apa ?" Tanya salah seorang penjaga kearahku. Huh...! Lain kali akan kubawa sebuah helikopter kesini agar aku tidak dihina seperti ini.

"Bukan apa-apa, sebenernya aku hanya gak sabar ingin bersepeda santai bersama dengan Hinata. Mungkin akan ada sensasi berbeda" Kataku sambil menyunggingkan sedikit senyuman kearah dua penjaga tersebut. Thanks god, aku bisa mencari alasan lain.

"Bener kan, Hinata ?" Tanyaku pada Hinata yang tampaknya masih berusaha mencerna apa yang kukatakan tadi.

"Uhm...! Iya" Kata Hinata sambil terkekeh pelan kearah kedua penjaga tersebut. Kukantongi kedua tanganku dan berjalan kearah sepedaku yang terparkir tidak begitu jauh dari sana. Hinata mengikutiku dengan sedikit berlari kecil dan sebelum menutup gerbang dia melambaikan tangannya hanya sekedar pamit kearah dua orang penjaga menyebalkan tersebut. Kutuntun sepedaku sekitar sepuluh meter kearah kanan rumah Hinata sebelum aku berhenti dan menoleh sedikit kearah Hinata. Kusandarkan sepedaku kedinding pagar rumah dan juga kusandarkan tubuhku disamping sepeda tersebut. Kulipat kedua tanganku dan menengadah keatas, kearah barat dimana masih terdapat sisa-sisa warna senja yang bertebaran diufuk barat sana. Kutiup pelan helaian raven yang menutupi mataku untuk memperluas pandanganku.

"Jadi, sampe kapan ?" Tanyaku tiba-tiba sambil melirik kearah Hinata yang sepertinya baru saja selesai dari acara lambai-melambainya dan sedang berjalan kearahku.

"Aku akan jadi pacar sementaramu" Kataku sambil melihat kearah Hinata yang terdiam seperti patung tersebut. Semilir angin senja kurasakan membelai helaian ravenku dari samping. Kulihat rambut panjang Hinata pun terbelai oleh angin lembut tersebut dan tampaknya Hinata masih terdiam.

"Uhm...! Ehm" Hinata yang tampaknya sadar segera mendehemkan mulutnya dan membereskan rambutnya yang bertebaran diterpa angin. Sedangkan aku tetap membiarkan helaian raven milikku untuk tetap di belai oleh angin, secara rambutku tidak panjang-panjang amat jadi aku membiarkannya saja.

"Itu tergantung, mungkin kita harus bicara ditempat yang lebih sepi daripada disini" Kata Hinata sambil berjalan mendekatiku dan melihat diriku mulai dari bawah sampe atas dan kemudian memasang wajah meledek kearahku yang masih bersandar pada sepeda gunungku tersebut.

"Aku pake kulot sih jadi gak mungkin akan naik sepeda butut mu itu" Kata Hinata. Aku hanya mengerling sebentar kearah Hinata dan kemudian tersenyum sinis kearahnya.

"Aku juga gak mau membonceng seorang cewek yang merepotkan" Kataku dengan wajah sinis kearah Hinata.

"Jadi, gimana donk ? Kencannya ?" Tanya Hinata dengan wajah bingung kearahku.

Siapa juga yang mau kencan dengan dia ? Kenapa sih cewek itu merepotkan sekali ? Mereka minta menang sendiri. Kalo gak dituruti aja mereka nangis-nangis kayak anak kecil. Bikin orang muak aja.

Tunggu, itu kan...!

"Gimana kalo disana ?" Tanyaku sambil menunjuk kearah depan dari rumah Hinata yang disinari banyak sekali lampu-lampu temaram dan juga mega merah yang tak sempat hilang. Hinata menoleh kearah tempat yang kutunjuk dan langsung memasang wajah masam.

Sebuah taman bermain, beberapa orang anak tampak bermain dengan cukup gembira di seluncur dan juga roda berputar yang sepertinya berputar dengan cukup kencang disertai tawa girang anak-anak yang cukup riang bermain di taman yang cukup sederhana tersebut.

"Kau mau gimana lagi ?" Tanyaku melihat wajah masam Hinata yang tampak sangat gak mengenakkan tersebut.

"Gak level tau gak di tempat kayak gitu" Kata Hinata sambil mengibas-ngibaskan tangannya seolah jijik dengan tempat yang dipenuhi oleh anak-anak tersebut. Aku hanya memasang wajah heran saja melihatnya kayak begitu.

"Apa-apaan tampang gak bergunamu itu ?" Sepertinya Hinata tersinggung juga melihat tampangku yang memang cukup menyebalkan sih. Bahkan bila aku sendiri yang dipasangi tampang begituan sudah pasti aku langsung menonjoknya.

Untung saja Hinata bukan cowok.

"Aku berani bertaruh kalo kamu suka bermain disana saat kecil dulu" Kataku dengan wajah malas dan langsung menggenggam tangan Hinata tanpa persetujuannya.

"Aku yakin pasti ada yang menarik disana" Kataku sambil tersenyum dan langsung menarik tangan Hinata yang tadi kugenggam. Yah...! Meskipun dia tidak setuju, tapi dia juga tak mampu menolak tarikanku.

"Tunggu dulu...! Hei...! Kau tidak mendengarku ya ? Berhenti sebentar dasar ayam" Celoteh Hinata tak kuhiraukan dan kupercepat langkahkau menuju sebuah permainan yang mungkin sudah ada selama ratusan tahun silam. Yupz...! Aku berencana melanjutkan pembicaraanku di sebuah, bukan ding dua buah ayunan yang tampak agak sedikit tersembunyi di rimbun bambu yang cukup gelap. Apalagi dengan semilir angin yang cukup kencang menggertakkan buluh-buluh bambu sehingga terkesan seperti diayuni seseorang. Hinata langsung menghentikan celotehannya begitu aku sampai sekitar sepuluh meter di depan ayunan tersebut. Tangannya yang tadinya mencoba untuk melepaskan diri sekarang berbalik menggenggamku erat. Aku hanya memutar bola mataku sambil mendengus melihat perubahan sikap Hinata tersebut. Kulepaskan genggaman tanganku dan langsung berjalan menuju sebuah ayunan lalu duduk diatasnya.

"Kenapa ?" Tanyaku begitu melihat ekspresi wajah Hinata yang berubah drastis. Dia tampak waspada dan mengawasi sekeliling. Entah apa yang ditakutkannya.

"Oh ya, wajar ya. Kau kan baru pindah kesini jadi gak tau tentang legenda tersebut" Kata Hinata dengan raut wajah mengejek seolah dia tahu semuanya yang ada di Konohagakure ini.

Kuputar otakku sedikit untuk mencoba mencari sebuah tebakan yang cukup tepat sambil kudorong ayunanku maju dan mundur. Kucoba untuk berusaha melihat sekeliling sambil mengira-ngira, ini tempat apa ya ?

"Pembantaian enam belas samurai yang menjadi prajurit sewaan sebuah kerajaan yang tidak terkenal di zaman edo" Akhirnya aku menemukan jawaban yang sekiranya cukup pas dengan analisisku. Hinata tampak terkejut dengan ucapanku barusan. Kurasa jawabanku tepat.

"Salah. Kenapa kau sebut kerajaan tak terkenal sih ? Kerajaan itu kan pernah menjadi legenda yang cukup terkenal. Kerajaan Ou beserta rajanya saat itu Yoshida_-sama_. Hanya orang-orang bodoh yang tidak mengenal keduanya" Kata Hinata. Ouw...! Ouw...! Ouw...! Sepertinya hanya sebuah kesalahan kecil yang tak berarti, tapi aku menyampaikannya dengan kata-kata yang salah seperti kerajaan tidak terkenal. Huh...! Merepotkan sekali dia.

"Yoshida_-sama_ menyangka dirinya adalah titisan dewa matahari atau Amaterasu dan dia khawatir kalo saudaranya sendiri akan menyerangnya seperti dalam legenda mitologi jepang dimana Susano'o, kakak dari Amaterasu menyerang pemerintahan Amaterasu di Kotoamatsukami sehingga beliau berencana membunuh adiknya, Yotsuba_-sama_ dengan bantuan enam belas samurai tersebut. Lalu setelah keberhasilannya keenam belas samurai tersebut dibantai untuk menutup mulutnya. Benar-benar mengerikan" Celoteh Hinata sambil melirik kekanan dan kekiri dengan wajah waspada.

"Itu kan cuma legenda, tapi aku tidak percaya kalo Susano'o si dewa samudera itu bersaudara dengan Amaterasu" Yah...! Sejak awal aku sudah gak percaya dengan mitologi jepang yang terlalu lebai menceritakan tentang kami-kami zaman dahulu.

"Bukankah dia dilahirkan oleh dewa Izanagi setelah istrinya yaitu dewa Izanami meninggal ?" Kata Hinata. Wah...! Rupanya dia tahu banyak nih tentang sejarah mitologi jepang, masak aku kalah sama dia sih.

"Hei...! Yang melahirkan kan bukan suami, tapi istri. Gimana cara melahirkannya coba ?" Tanyaku tak mau kalah dengan debat yang super hebat ini. Tapi, ini cuma tentang masalah konyol, gak papa lah, kuladeni aja. Lagi pula, aku suka dengan debat seperti ini. Kemenangan akan membuat kepuasan tersendiri.

"Kau gak pernah baca kan ? Setelah sedih karena kematian istrinya, Izanagi pergi mencari istrinya di sekitar bumi ini. Karena kelelahan dan kotor, dia kemudian mandi dan disaat mandi itulah lahir tiga kami bersaudara. Saat membasuh mata kirinya lahirlah Amaterasu sang dewa matahari. Saat membasuh mata kenannya lahirlah Tsukuyomi sang dewa malam. Dan saat membasuh hidungnya lahirlah Susano'o sag dewa samudera. Masa' gini aja gak ngerti sih" Cerocos Hinata menceritakan asal usul tiga kami bodoh yang saling menyerang di Kotoamatsukami.

"Aku ngerti kok. Tapi, pikirkan sejenak. Bila Susano'o dilahirkan saat Izanagi membasuh hidungnya berarti dia dilahirkan setelah kelahiran Amaterasu yang dilahirkan saat membasuh mata kirinya. Itu berarti Susano'o adalah adik termuda bukan? Kenapa di dalam legenda dia menjadi kakak tertua ?" Hinata langsung bingung mendengar cerocosanku barusan. Tampak dia hanya garuk-garuk kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

"Oh...! Itu karena guru sejarahku bilang begitu sewaktu aku masih kelas satu SMA" Huh...! Jawabannya benar-benar sangat tidak kuharapkan, kukira akan terjadi debat yang seru disini.

"Makanya, jangan menelan mentah-mentah apa yang di ucapkan oleh guru. Guru juga manusia kan ? Lagi pula, pembantaian itu benar-benar menodai sejarah yang kelam tentang samurai. Sejak saat itu, kredibilitas samurai semakin menurun karena telah berani membunuh keluarga kerajaan sehingga kerajaan Ou diserang oleh klan Tokugawa dan memulai keshogunan Tokugawa yang dimulai dari Yoshinetsu Tokugawa dan merupakan titik balik industrialisasi di Jepang" Jelasku. Yah...! Kuakui aku memang tahu cukup banyak tentang sejarah Jepang mulai dari zaman edo dimana kemodern-an mulai masuk kedalam Jepang sampai Jepang menjadi modern seperti ini. It's Great.

"Sou ka" Kata Hinata yang sepertinya masih belum tahu apa-apa tentang semua itu.

"Lagi pula, aku tidak begitu percaya dengan tempat pembantaian tersebut" Kataku sambil melihat keufuk barat dimana mega merah sudah tak tersisa lagi.

"He...! Apa dasarmu menentang fakta yang telah diterima selama empat ratus tahun itu ?" Kata Hinata sambil berkacak pinggang di depanku.

"Syair, sebuah syair yang telah di terima selama lebih dari empat ratus tahun yang menggambarkan detil yang sangat tepat tentang pembantaian tersebut" Kataku memberi petunjuk tentang keanehan dalam pembantaian tersebut.

"Maksudmu syair Selamat Tinggal Hartaku yang dikarang oleh Mifune_-sama_ saat dia telah putus asa saat keenambelas temannya dibantai dalam insiden tersebut" Tanya Hinata yang hanya kujawab dengan anggukan pelan.

_**Kalah dalam sebuah permainan**_

_**Dengan nyawa sebagai taruhan**_

_**Dengan wajah suram**_

_**Meniti balok hitam**_

_**Dengan wajah sedih**_

_**Mengambil balok putih**_

_**Tapi apa daya kupunya**_

_**Hitam berapa peluangnya**_

_**Peluang dua putih punya**_

**TBC**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 05**

**Little Screet**

**The Means of Poetry**

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

**Pairing : SasuHina**

**Rated : T**

"Apa yang salah dengan syair mengerikan itu ?" Tanya Hinata dengan wajah tak mengerti mendengarkan syair yang kulantunkan barusan. Kulirik dia dengan ekor mataku sambil mendesah pelan dan kemudian mendorong ayunanku sedikit keras sehingga bunyi ayunan sedikit berderit keras.

"Hati-hati donk" Kata Hinata sambil menendang kakiku yang masih berayun cukup tinggi tersebut. Tendangannya biasa saja sehingga aku gak merasa kesakitan.

"Bukannya itu cuma syair biasa saja, apa yang aneh coba ?" Tanya Hinata dengan wajah tak bersalah sambil melipat tangannya dan kemudian menyandarkan punggungnya di tiang ayunan yang berdekatan denganku.

"Aku cuma penasaran dengan artinya" Kataku saambil tetap mengayunkan ayunanku perlahan maju dan mundur sementara aku terus memikirkan arti sebenarnya dari syair aneh tersebut. Mega merah diufuk barat sudah mulai menghilang dan rupanya bulan dengan sinarnya yang cerah berusaha menerangi malam yang kelam ini dengan cahaya redupnya yang berasa dari mentari yang sudah hilang ditelan lautan.

Tunggu dulu...! Apa yang kupikirkan barusan. Sepertinya aku punya feeling sebentar saat aku memikirkan hal diatas. Apa ya ?

"Yah...! Aku menemukan syair itu di sebuah buku sejarah yang kutemukan di perpustakaan Tou_-chan_. Lalu aku membawa syair tersebut untuk kutunjukkan pada Kurenai-sensei yang mengajar sejarah tapi beliau tidak mengerti isi syair tersebut lalu kutanyakan pada Aoba-sensei sebagai guru bahasa dan dia mengartikannya dengan cukup tepat" Cerocos Hinata. Aku langsung bereaksi mendengar ucapan Hinata barusan, apakah benar guru itu telah mengetahui artinya ?

"Lalu, apa kata Aoba-sensei ?" Tanyaku dengan nada penasaran kearah Hinata.

"Ummm...! Kalo tidak salah. Permainan itu memang berarti sebuah permainan, karena dia adalah seorang samurai mungkin dia bermain-main dengan pedang or sejenisnya" Jelas Hinata. Kusimak baik-baik apa yang akan di bicarakan oleh Hinata yang tampaknya cukup menarik.

"Lalu, balok hitam dan balok putih ?" Tanyaku dengan wajah datar sambil tetap mengayunkan ayunanku tanpa memperhatikan ekspresi Hinata.

"Balok hitam adalah kematian dan balok putih adalah masa depan yang cerah. Jadi, bagai memakan buah simalakama dia hanya akan menelan kesedihan bila terus meniti masa depannya dan akan menerima kematian yang suram. Tapi rupanya dia juga diburu oleh Yoshida_-sama_ sehingga peluangnya mati lebih besar dan dia bunuh diri ditempat teman-temannya di bantai dan dikubur disitu juga. Dia menguburkan jenazah keenam temannya dengan layak dan kemudian bunuh diri. Huaaaahhh...! Sedihnya" Kata Hinata yang tiba-tiba saja menjerit dengan keras dan langsung tertawa lepas setelahnya.

"Maaf, aku jadi terbawa nih" Kata Hinata sambil tetap tersenyum ceria meskipun ceritanya tadi terdengar sangat menyedihkan.

"Menyedihkan sekali. Tapi, kau tahu kan ? Guru mengambil kesimpulan dengan pengetahuannya sendiri, dan aku akan mengambil kesimpulan dengan pengetahuanku. Ada banyak sisi dalam kesimpulan, tapi kebenaran cuma ada satu" Cerocosku yang langsung membuat Hinata melongo heran.

"Kebenaran analisis adalah kepuasan tersendiri bagi seseorang" Kataku sambil tersenyum kecil kearah Hinata.

"Lagakmu kayak detektif terkenal aja" Canda Hinata sambil memukul bahuku pelan. Aku hanya tertawa kecil sambil mengayunkan kembali ayunan tersebut.

Kucoba pikirkan kembali apa yang dimaksudkan dalam syair tersebut. Tunggu dulu...!

"Kalo tak salah pembantaian itu terjadi pada tanggal sekarang kan ?" Tanyaku sambil mencoba untuk mengingat-ingat kapan pembantaian itu terjadi.

"Ummm...! Benar juga, jangan-jangan arwahnya akan balas dendam sekarang. Waaaa" Hinata malah parno sendiri mengingat pembantaian tersebut ternyata terjadi pada hari ini.

"Mana ada yang begituan, baka" Sungutku begitu melihat Hinata ternyata takut banget ama hamtu yang udah jelas-jelas kagak ada hubungannya dengan dunia nyata dan ilmu pengetahuan.

"Kalo waktunya ?" Tanyaku. Hinata langsung bungkam.

"Aku gak tau" Jawab Hinata sambil mengangkat bahunya sendiri.

"Belum diketahui ya ?" Gumamku entah pada siapa. Kucoba analisis kembali syair tersebut karena aku masih belum puas dengan penjelasan dari Hinata yang terkesan ambigu tersebut.

Oke, balok hitam, balok putih, dan permainan berbahaya. Syair tak jelas itu lah yang menjadi saksi kematian Mifune. Tapi, ada yang janggal dengan syair tersebut yang semula kurasa biasa-biasa saja sekarang terasa janggal. Entah kenapa aku berpikir begitu.

Mega merah semakin menghilang diufuk barat dan sekarang rembulan sudah bersinar dengan sangat perkasa dilangit malam yang kelam.

Perasaan itu muncul lagi, apa yang salah dengan apa yang kupikirkan tadi ? Rembulan ? Malam ? Sinar ? Mega ?

Rembulan ? Tunggu dulu,

Sinar Rembulan ? Kalo tidak salah, putih terang.

"Sou ka" Kataku dengan cukup semangat sambil meloncat dari ayunanku dan kemudian berdiri tegak di depan ayunan serta rembulan yang terlihat menyinari separuh wajahku.

"Aku mengetahui sesuatu" Kataku sambil menyunggingkan ekspresi wajah dingin khas dariku.

"Kau tampak menyebalkan" Kata Hinata begitu melihat wajahku yang penuh dengan kemenangan tersebut.

Baiklah, bila analisis ku tepat aku harus segera membuktikannya. Sekarang adalah hari kematiannya, jadi mungkin dia akan datang.

Seseorang yang sudah diundang untuk memalsukan identitas seseorang dari masa lalu.

"Ayo, ikut aku. Akan kutunjukkan sesuatu" Kataku sambil berjalan dengan kedua tangan tetap berada disakuku kearah rumpun bambu tersebut.

"Mau kemana kau ?" Tanya Hinata sambil berjalan takut-takut dibelakangku.

"Akan kuungkap kenyataan yang selama ini disembunyikan oleh orang itu" Jawabku dengan gaya yang misterius abis dan Hinata pun langsung mengerucutkan bibirnya kesal dengan sikap sokku tersebut.

Krieeekkk...! Kres...!

"Bunyi apaan tuh ?" Tanya Hinata yang sepertinya kaget dengan bunyi berderit dan bunyi kres tersebut dan refleks dia memeluk tanganku dari belakang.

Sepertinya itu suara bambu berderit dan juga suara daun bambu kering yang terinjak.

Bunyi itu ? Ada yang aneh ? Tapi apa ya ? Bunyi itu tidak terlalu asing bagiku tapi kenapa perasaanku tidak enak dengan bunyi tersebut. Ada hal yang tidak biasa dengan bunyi tersebut.

Oh...! Langsung kujongkokkan badanku di atas tanah dan kucolek sebentar tanah dibawahku.

"Ayo" Kuajak Hinata setelah aku mengerti beberapa hal tersebut menuju kearah rumpun bambu yang lebih rimbun lagi.

Kresek...! Kresek...! Krieeet...!

"Wah...! Wah...! Waktu yang tepat ya, Koko-san" Kataku begitu melihat sosok berambut putih tersebut dengan bantuan flashlight dari hape yang kubawa dari rumah. Orang itu tampak terkejut dengan sorotanku yang tampaknya terlalu mendadak. Tadi aku bersembunyi lebih dulu di sekitar rumpun yang rimbun dan menunggu kesempatan untuk menangkap seseorang ini.

"Ups...! Atau bisa kupanggil, Mifune-san" Kataku dengan sebuah senyuman dan ekspresi wajah yang sulit banget kugambarkan saking senangnya. Orang tua itu tampak lebih terkejut lagi begitu mendengarku mengucapkan Mifune-san.

"Si-siapa kau ?" Tanya orang itu dengan nada bergetar.

"Sasuke, Uchiha Sasuke" Jawabku dengan bangga sekali sambil berjalan dengan pose khas dariku dan dengan Hinata yang tetap menempel di belakangku.

"Huh...! Ternyata ada juga orang baik yang menyadarinya" Dengus orang tersebut dengan wajah yang ceria meskipun terlihat sendu.

"Sebenernya apa yang terjadi, Sasuke ?" Tanya Hinata padaku dengan wajah penasaran kearahku.

"Pesan kematian. Dari Mifune_-sama_, dan dia adalah" Kataku sambil melirik seram kearah pria tua tersebut dengan tatapan yang sangat ceria.

"Keturunan generasi ketiga dari Mifune_-sama_. Koko Mifune-san" Kataku sambil tersenyum angkuh kearah pria tua tersebut.

"Benar, aku adalah keturunan generasi ketiga dari Mifune yang dibunuh dan dikubur secara paksa oleh seorang pemanah handal dari klan Tokugawa" Jelas Koko dengan wajah sedih menceritakan asal usul keluarganya tersebut.

"Da-dari mana kau tahu hal itu ?" Tanya Hinata dengan tatapan heran dan nada yang juga sama herannya kearahku. Aku hanya mengangkat bahuku sambil tersenyum penuh kemenangan.

"Syair" Kataku sambil mengangkat jari telunjukku di depan kepalaku untuk menjelaskan hal itu didepan Hinata.

"Maksudmu surat bunuh diri tersebut ?" Tanya Hinata dengan rasa ingin tahu. Huh...! Sepertinya tadi sudah kubilang dech kenyataan sebenernya tentang syair tersebut. Kenapa dia lemot begini sih.

"Baka, itu bukan surat bunuh diri. Itu adalah pesan kematian" Kataku yang langsung membuat Hinata terkejut gak setengah-setengah.

"Kau bercanda kan ?" Tanya Hinata yang masih aja tidak percaya dengan ucapan dariku.

"Kalo kau tidak percaya, tanya saja pada orang itu" Kataku sambil menoleh kearah Koko yang masih terdiam disana dengan wajah datar.

"Benar. Mifune_-sama_ adalah kakek buyutku yang telah dibunuh oleh seorang pemanah unggul dari klan Tokugawa. Anak dari kakekku mengetahuinya dan kemudian dia menulis ulang syair yang telah ditulis oleh ayahnya sebagai pesan kematian beberapa saat sebelum dirinya dibunuh juga dan orang itu membawa syair itu untuk ditujukan pada kepolisian setempat bahwa Mifune bunuh diri. Benar-benar kejam" Kata Koko dengan wajah sendu. Yah...! Sebenernya aku juga sangat tidak menginginkan pembunuhan, tapi apa daya, mungkin hal itu sudah ditakdirkan dengan sangat baik oleh tuhan yang maha adil. Oleh karena itu, jarang sekali aku menampakkan wajah sendu milikku. Buat apa susah ? Susah itu tidak ada gunanya, susah tidak akan menyelesaikan masalah. Tetap tersenyum walaupun hati terluka.

"Da-dari mana kau tahu hal itu ?" Tanya Hinata dengan wajah penasaran tingkat tinggi.

"Syair" Jawabku dengan sebuah senyuman bahagia di bibir merahku.

"Bukannya, syair itu cuma menggambarkan kesedihan Mifune_-sama_ saat mengetahui kalo teman-temannya yang sudah dianggapnya sebagai saudaranya sendiri itu dibantai secara paksa oleh kumpulan orang-orang biadab yang menyewa teman-temannya" Jawab Hinata dengan nada yang tambah penasaran mendengarku menjawab dengan kata-kata ambigu yang bernama syair tersebut.

"Yah...! Itu kan menurut Aoba-sensei, tapi mungkin menurutku tidak. Aku sudah menganalisis syair tersebut dimana terjadi pembunuhan dan bagaimana keenambelas samurai tersebut dikuburkan, begitu kan ?" Tanyaku yang hanya dijawab dengan anggukan pelan oleh Koko.

"Permainan, balok hitam dan balok putih ? Coba pikir, permainan apa yang menggunakan balok hitam dan balok putih ?" Tanyaku pada Hinata dengan wajah datarku seperti biasa.

"Mmmm...! Mungkin catur" Yupz...! Itulah jawabannya.

"Peluang hitam mengalahkan peluang putih mungkin hampir sama. Jadi, kata-kata tentang peluang tadi bisa jadi adalah peluang kematian dan masa depan" Kataku menjelaskan tentang bait terakhir syair tersebut.

"Jadi Aoba-sensei benar ya ?" Tanya Hinata dengan wajah ceria.

"Atau bisa jadi bayangan" Jawabku dengan sebuah cengiran kemenangan di bibir merahku.

"Apa yang kau maksudkan ?" Dahi Hinata tampak berkerut mendengar ucapanku barusan.

"Sinar bulan, berwarna putih. Beda dengan sinar matahari yang biasanya kebanyakan berwarna kuning keemasan. Tapi, sinar bulan tidak menghasilkan bayangan. Kau tahu apa yang kumaksudkan ?" Tanyaku yang hanya dijawab dengan gelengan pelan oleh Hinata.

"Matahari dan bulan memang tidak ditakdirkan untuk bersama_-sama_. Tapi beberapa saat sebelum matahari tenggelam bulan memang muncul jadi bayangan itu dihasilkan oleh cahaya matahari dan bayangan itu panjangnya dua kali panjang benda tersebut" Jelasku. Tapi memang kuakui, aku tidak begitu mengetahui tentang matahari, bulan dan bintang lebih banyak.

"Waktu kulihat tadi, saat aku pergi kerumahmu bulan sudah tampak dan matahari belum terbenam juga tapi bayanganku kurang dari dua kali tinggi badanku sehingga aku berpikir untuk bergerak sedikit kebarat yaitu disini" Jelasku mengungkapkan teka-teki bagaimana aku bisa menemukan tempat terpencil ini sedangkan aku tidak tahu menahu tentang tempat ini.

"Jadi, skenarionya begini, saat itu Mifune tahu kalo dirinya akan dibunuh sehingga dia menulis pesan kematian untuk berjaga-jaga lalu dia berangkat untuk mencari bukti di makam teman-temannya yang dikubur dalam posisi catur yang sudah kalah telak. Lalu dia menemukannya disekitar sini dan langsung dibunuh seketika itu oleh penjaga klan Tokugawa yang sudah disewa untuk memburu samurai dan kemudian seseorang melihatnya. Yaitu putra tunggal dari Mifune, dia berlari kedalam rumah dan menyisipkan beberapa bait terakhir dalam syair tersebut dan dia dibunuh didalam rumahnya. Syair itu diambil dan dijadikan bukti bunuh diri setelah diartikan salah seorang sastrawan istana yang dibayar oleh Yoshinetsu Tokugawa untuk membersihkan nama klan miliknya tanpa mengetahui kalo kopiannya benar-benar disimpan secara rapat disebuah tempat dikediamannya. Right ?" Tanyaku yang hanya dijawab dengan anggukan pelan oleh Koko.

"Aku menemukannya di perapian rumahku. Tapi aku masih penasaran, kukira kalian berdua akan melakukan hal mesum di rerumpunan bambu ini sehingga kutunggu sampai kalian masuk kerumpun yang lebih dalam. Bagaimana kalian berdua tahu kalo ini adalah makam ?" Mesum ? Wah...! Kakek tua ini bener-bener gak liat umur. Udah tua masih aja berpikiran yang nggak-nggak.

"Daun bambu, saat anda melangkah terdengar bunyi kres, yaitu daun bambu kering yang terinjak kaki. Aku juga mendengarnya beberapa kali tapi begitu memasuki area ini aku tahu kalo disini tidak banyak daun bambu karena di sapu setiap hari dan ketika kuperiksa keadaan tanahnya cukup lembab dan banyak tumbuhan bunga yang busuk di bawah sini sehingga aku tahu kalo orang menyimpan bunga disini setiap tahun" Kataku dengan sebuah cengiran bahagia.

"Yo, bagus sekali. Aku salut padamu yang berusaha mencari kebenaran dengan kerja keras dan juga pikiran yang jernih" Jawab Koko dan kami berdoa'a untuk arwah Mifune_-sama_ agar dia bisa tenang kalo sandinya yang selama ini tersimpan rapat bisa segera di pecahkan.

"Hati-hati dijalan ya, Koko-san" Kata Hinata dengan sebuah cengiran bahagia. Kurogoh sakuku untuk mencari benda kecil yang rencanannya akan kukembalikan dan langsung kuberikan pada Hinata.

"Nih, aku belum lihat isinya kok" Kataku sambil mengedipkan sebelah mata. Hinata tampak terkejut dengan pengakuanku.

"Bagaimana kau tahu ?"

**TBC**

Bagaimana Sasuke bisa tau kalo isi memory card Hinata adalah hal begituan ? Siapakah sebenarnya Sasuke sampai dia bisa memecahkan misteri syair aneh itu ?

Ficnya jadi genre mistery nih. Ga papa kan ?


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 06**

**Little Screet**

**Hinata's Story**

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

**Pairing : SasuHina**

**Rated : T**

"Yah...! Mudah saja" Jawabku dengan enteng sambil berjalan menuju ayunan dan mendudukkan diriku disana.

"Folder acak" Jawabku sambil mengangkat jari telunjukku untuk memberitahu Hinata beberapa hal menarik yang kutemukan dari hape tersebut. Hinata tampak bingung dengan kata yang sangat tidak umum tersebut. Beberapa saat kemudian dia langsung sadar.

"Ehhh...! Itu kan sudah kusembunyikan, darimana kau tahu folder tempatku menyimpan video itu" Kata Hinata dengan wajah memerah. Huh...! Dia masih malu mengakui kenyataan kalo dia itu pecinta hentai. Bener-bener memalukan.

"Root File Explorer, bener ?" Tanyaku dengan sebuah cengiran kemenangan seperti biasanya menyebutkan sebuah nama aplikasi yang dia gunakan untuk menyembunyikan folder bernama acak tersebut. Kulihat wajah Hinata memucat mendengarku mengucapkan kata-kata tersebut.

"Da-dari mana kau tahu hal itu ?" Tanya Hinata dengan ekspresi terkaget-kaget begitu mendengar aku mengetahui rahasianya tersebut.

"Backup. Meskipun orang yang sangat hati-hati pun mungkin tidak akan takut kehilangan kontaknya, apalagi orang yang sifatnya tertutup kayak kamu. Aku penasaran dengan backup itu sampe aku ingat cara untuk memusnahkan kontak" Kataku sambil tetap tersenyum penuh kemenangan melihat Hinata yang terkaget-kaget tersebut.

"Sou ka" Kata Hinata sambil menunduk pasrah mendengar penuturanku barusan. Ternyata mujarab juga ya analisisku barusan.

"Kau takut kalo-kalo milikmu itu terhapus sehingga kau buat backup dengan format vcf agar mudah dibaca oleh OS karena format vcf lebih mudah dibaca daripada format db yang kurang mudah dibaca oleh Android, begitu pula dengan pesan, dan nota. Kulihat kau menuliskan jadwal rilis game di nota tersebut. Jadi, kau juga mengoleksi game versi laptopnya kan ?" Tanyaku dengan nada datar pada Hinata yang hanya disambut dengan anggukan pelan oleh Hinata.

"Lalu, kau tau isinya ?" Tanya Hinata dengan nada sedih begitu mendengar aku telah mengetahui rahasia miliknya.

"Aku tidak melihatnya, tapi aku melihat banyak sekali subfolder bernama tokoh-tokoh anime terkenal. Jadi akhirnya, aku tau kalo itu isinya video 'itu'" Jawabku yang langsung membuat Hinata lemas lunglai dan duduk di ayunan sebelahku sambil menutupi wajahnya.

Yah...! Meskipun aku merasa bersalah telah menggeledah kartu memory orang tanpa izin tapi kebenaran tetaplah kebenaran.

"Kau mau bercerita padaku, mungkin aku bisa membantumu" Kataku menawarkan bantuan pada gadis yang baru kukenal beberapa jam yang lalu yang telah sembarangan kugeledah kartu memorynya. Agak sungkan kalo aku tidak mau menawarkan bantuan untuk menolongnya. Dia pasti punya alasan mengapa suka nonton video begituan.

"Baiklah, aku akan cerita. Tentang kegemaran yang sudah bertahun-tahun kupendam" Kata Hinata dengan nada bergetar. Mungkin dia menahan sedih yang sangat mendalam karen harus menceritakan rahasia yang sangat memalukan.

"Pertama kali aku menyukai anime, F.L.O.W.E.R. Kau tahu kan ?" Ummm...! Anime itu, anime rilis beberapa tahun yang lalu. Kurasa waktu itu aku masih kelas lima SD, aku tidak begitu tahu alur lengkapnya, tapi aku mengerti garis besar jalan ceritanya.

Pengarangnya bernama Waka, nama lengkapnya aku kurang mengerti. Waka Hatamoto mungkin. Diangkat dari sebuah novel ternama waktu itu dan sepertinya sekuelnya masih banyak bertebaran.

Tunggu dulu...! Jadi begitu ya. Dia mengumpulkan banyak video hentai dari sekuel-sekuel anime F.L.O.W.E.R itu karena terpengaruh oleh jalan ceritanya ya.

Mungkin genre dari anime itu adalah cinta dan persahabatan. Yah...! Itu bercerita tentang tiga pasang sahabat yang saling membantu dengan kelebihan dan kekurangannya masing-masing. Beberapa orang ada yang miskin, bodoh, cacat dll. Tapi mereka tetap menjaga masing-masing perasaan sampai akhirnya mereka semua berpisah dijalannya masing-masing.

Aku masih belum ingat apa-apa tentang karakter anime tersebut tapi yang aku ingat adalah...

"Frans...! Tokoh yang amat kusukai dalam anime tersebut. Dia pria tampan berambut ungu kebiruan yang merupakan tokoh utama dalam anime tersebut" Kata Hinata. Telingaku yang sepertinya bereaksi mendengar hal itu.

"Bukankah tokoh utamanya ada enam orang ?" Tanyaku dengan nada penasaran.

"Tapi kan Frans termasuk tokoh utamanya ?" Hinata gak mau kalah dengan ucapanku.

"Terserah kamu dech" Kataku membenarkan ucapan Hinata. Aku merasa gak enak kalo harus menyela ucapan Hinata yang sudah mau membeberkan beberapa rahasianya padaku.

"Waktu itu aku nge-fans banget sama Frans sampe-sampe aku mengkhayal untuk menjadi pasangannya yaitu Lenny. Aku pengin banget ketemu sama Frans bahkan aku bisa bayar berapa aja agar aku bisa bertemu dengan Frans" Kata Hinata dengan nada pahit. Yah...! Aku mengerti kalo cewek susah banget menghilangkan perasaannya pada seorang cowok yang sudah sangat dicintainya.

"Sampe pada waktu aku browsing di Google aku menemukannya, sebuah situs yang menyediakan gambar hentai antara Frans dan Lenny. Aku ingat banget itu tanggal 12 Agustus saat aku masih kelas satu SMP. Mulai saat itu lah aku langsung menggilai video hentai" Sepertinya Hinata sudah mengakhiri ceritanya.

"Ummmm...! Boleh aku bertanya ?" Tanyaku dengan nada bertanya sambil mengayunkan ayunanku perlahan.

"Apa ?" Tanya Hinata sambil tersenyum manis kearahku.

"Apakah kau pernah bermasturbasi saat melakukannya ?" Tanyaku tanpa sungkan lagi. Aku tahu kalo dia itu suka hentai pasti dia tau kan apa itu masturbasi dan kemungkinan dia melakukannya juga cukup besar.

"Mas...mas apa ?" Heh...! Masak dia gak pernah ngerti sih apa yang disebut dengan masturbasi ? Dia kan hampir saban ari dia nonton hentai.

"Masturbasi" Jawabku menekankan pada setiap suku kata yang kukatakan.

"Aku pernah baca masturbation dalam tag list, waktu kuklik sih yang muncul cuma wanita jadi gak pernah kukoleksi" Jelas Hinata sambil berpikir sejenak dan kemudian tersenyum ceria kearahku seolah bebannya tadi sudah hilang entah kemana.

Jadi, dia hanya menonton video hentai hanya untuk pelipur hati dan bukan kepuasan seksual. Benar-benar anak yang baik dan benar.

"Kurasa kebiasaanmu baik" Pujiku dengan seulas senyuman tulus dari bibirku. Memang, jarang sekali ada yang nonton begituan hanya untuk kepuasan hati saja, bukan untuk kepuasan seksual. Hanya orang-orang yang imannya kuat aja yang bisa melakukaknnya. Bahkan seorang anak kecil yang diperlihatkan hal itu pun pasti akan meningkatkan hormon kedewasaannya. Aku benar-benar iri dengan dia.

"Kau meledekku ya ?" Tanya Hinata dengan wajah yang sangat merah sambil menatap tajam kearahku.

"Tidak, aku memujimu karena suatu alasan yang bagus dan kukira kau sangat menakjubkan" Kataku sambil memandangi bulan yang masih bersinar cukup terang dilangit yang kelam ini.

"Bilang aja kau mau meledekku dasar ayam bodoh" Sungut Hinata dengan wajah yang kesal sambil memanyunkan bibirnya.

"Terserah, yang penting aku salut denganmu. Aku salut dengan kemampuanmu untuk menahannya" Kataku sambil berdiri menatap bulan yang bersinar cukup terang menerangi malam pertama aku berada di Konohagakure ini.

"He..! Menahan ? Menahan apa ?" Tanya Hinata dengan wajah penasaran sambil kembali berdiri didepan ayunannya.

"Nggak ah, kamu masih terlalu kecil untuk tahu hal macam-macam" Kataku sambil berjalan menjauhi Hinata dengan pose khas dariku dan kemudian meliriknya dengan tatapan mengejek.

"Hei...! Masih terlalu kecil ? Bukannya kita seumuran, kok kamu udah tau ? Chotto Matte, Sasuke_-kun_" Hinata yang sepertinya masih bingung dengan ucapanku barusan dengan responnya yang lemot langsung berlari mengejarku yang rupanya telah berjalan cukup jauh.

"Kau bilang apa tadi ?" Tanyaku dengan nada menggoda begitu mendengar kata-kata Sasuke_-kun_ dari mulut Hinata.

"Eh, nggak kok. Lagian, apa salahnya kalo aku panggil kamu dengan sufiks _-kun_ ?" Tanya Hinata seperti menantang.

"Gak papa sih, kalo kamu mau terusin aja gak papa" Kataku sambil tetap berekspresi dingin seperti biasanya.

Rencanaku mungkin akan sedikit membahayakan mentalku. Tapi demi Hinata, gak papa lah. Aku pun berjalan mengantarkan Hinata pergi kedepan pintu gerbang keluarga Hyuuga yang sangat megah sekali.

"Jaa, Sasuke_-kun_" Kata Hinata sambil melambaikan tangan kanannya dan kemudian beranjak masuk kedalam rumahnya.

"Eh, Sasuke" Panggilnya setelah kulangkahkan kakiku beberapa saat kearah sepedaku.

"Analisis yang bagus, Nice" Kata Hinata sambil tersenyum manis dan mengacungkan jempol kanannya kearahku sebelum akhirnya dia hilang ditelan pintu gerbang tersebut.

Yah...! Kau berhasil, Sasuke. Kau telah mendapatkan kepercayaan penuh dari teman sebangkumu meskipun kau tidak bisa mendapatkan cintanya.

Tapi, aku akan terus berusaha menjadi yang terbaik buatnya.

Kukayuh sepedaku menjauhi mnsion yang baru saja kukunjungi tersebut ditemani dengan cahaya lampu jalan yang dengan setia berderet di kiri dan kanan jalan yang kulewati.

Kulihat arlojiku yang sudah menunjukkan pukul setengah sembilan. Sepertinya kencanku hari ini cukup lama dari biasanya. Tapi gak papa lah.

Mulai besok, aku akan memulai hari seperti biasanya.

**-0-**

"Tadaima" Teriakku begitu masuk kedalam rumah setelah kutaruh sepedaku kedalam garasi yang berada di samping rumahku. Kulihat Kaa_-chan_ masih setia menonton beberapa film yang diputar di TV yang biasanya berisi adegan romance yang kurang masuk akal seperti orang kaya yang tertarik ama orang miskin. Atau cowok yang rela ngelakuin apa aja demi sang cewek yang kayaknya demen banget manfaatin tuh cewek. Bener-bener memuakkan.

"Okaerinasai" Jawab Kaa_-chan_ sambil tetap menatap layar kaca televisi. Yah...! Sepertinya masih dalam tahap klimaks-klimaksnya sehingga beliau enggan menoleh dari layar TV itu. Aku pun berjalan menghampirinya dan duduk di sebelahnya. Begitu aku duduk langsung saja sinetron itu muncul iklan dengan sendirinya.

"Heh...!" Kataku dengan cukup terkejut begitu melihat kebetulan yang mengerikan tersebut. Kaa_-chan_ tersenyum sinis padaku.

"Rupanya sinetron itu takut padamu sehingga dia menampilkan iklan. Dia tak ingin lagi dicaci maki olehmu" Kelakar Kaa_-chan_. Yah...! Dulu saat aku tidak bisa menonton film sherlock holmes karena ada sinetron kesukaan Kaa_-chan_ aku langsung marah-marah sambil mengutuk sinetron tersebut dan langsung numpang nonton dirumahnya seseorang.

"Seharian ini kamu kemana ?" Tanya Kaa_-chan_ sambil menatapku dengan wajah penasaran.

"Aku ke rumahnya temenku. Memorynya ketinggalan di tasku jadi aku kembalikan ke pemiliknya" Kataku menjelaskan sambil tetap melihat kearah televisi yang menayangkan iklan produk pengobatan.

"Cewek apa cowok ?" Tanya Kaa_-chan_ masih tetap neges aja pertanyaannya.

"Cewek" Jawabku singkat yang langsung membuat Kaa_-chan_ terbelalak kaget. Beberapa saat kemudian dia tersenyum lembut kearahku sambil menyeringai hebat.

"Pacarmu ya ?" Tanya Kaa_-chan_ yang langsung tepat sasaran dihatiku yang masih galau tersebut.

"Bukan kok. Aku masih pertama kalo kenal dengan dia dan kemudian dia meninggalkan memory cardnya. Itu aja" Kataku dengan ekspresi datar.

"Lalu, bagaimana kau bisa tahu rumahnya ?" Tanya Kaa_-chan_ masih tetap menggoda.

"GPS nya nyala jadi aku bisa melacaknya dengan menggunakan hapeku yang canggih ini. Sudah ah, aku gak mau didesak terus" Kataku sambil berjalan menuju kamarku. Lalu kudengar suara sinetron tersebut yang lalu tayang kembali setelah iklan. Kurang ajar banget dah.

Kubaringkan tubuhku ditempat tidur sambil mengingat beberapa hal yang telah kupecahkan hari ini.

Dor...! Dor...! Dor...! Headshot

Sepertinya hapeku berbunyi. Aku suka sekali dengan beberapa permainan first person shooter sehingga dia kupake untuk ringtone milikku.

Ada apa dia menelepon ?

** TBC**

Siapakah yang menelepon Sasuke saat malam itu ?

**Ada yang tau darimana author dapet ide F.L.O.W.E.R ?**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 07**

**Little Screet**

**Secret Mission**

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

**Pairing : SasuHina**

**Rated : T**

"Moshi-moshi" Kataku menjawab telepon yang berbunyi tersebut setelah kulihat nomor orang yang sangat kukenal tersebut.

"Jangan belagak formal, Teme" Jawab suara dalam telepon tersebut. Aku mendesah pelan mendengar suara tersebut.

Yak...! Mungkin hanya ada satu orang yang memanggilku 'Teme' didunia ini. Dan itu adalah sahabatku sejak kecil yang sekarang meneleponku dari daerah Otogakure, Naruto.

Naruto bocah yang sangat berisik sekaligus energik. Berbeda denganku yang selalu berpikir dan pendiam. Dia memiliki keahlian dibidang teknik sehingga aku dan dia sudah berkali-kali menyabet kejuaraan robotika nasional Jepang.

"Ada apa sih kau menelepon malam-malam kayak gini, Dobe" Keluhku dengan suara kesal atau lebih tepatnya dibuat sekesal-kesalnya.

"Emangnya gak boleh ya ? Disini masih siang lho" Candanya seperti membohongi anak kecil. Aku tahu kalo Otogakure dan Konohagakure tidak begitu terpisah jauh sehingga bahkan tidak akan ada perbedaaan waktu semenit pun antara aku dan Naruto yang sekarang menelepon dari Otogakure.

"Apa yang mau kau bicarakan, langsung keintinya aja" Kataku memperingatkan Naruto untuk langsung berbicara pada intinya saja. Meskipun dia yang membayar pulsa telepon tapi tampaknya akan memakan sangat banyak waktu yang sia-sia dihadapannya.

"Aku hanya menanyakan pengalamanmu dihari pertama di Konoha ?" Tanya Naruto langsung menuju intinya. Kudesahkan nafasku pelan begitu mendengar pengakuan tidak berguna tersebut.

"Hanya itu ?" Tanyaku sambil mendesah malas mendengar pengakuannya yang ternyata hanya ingin tau pengalaman pertamaku di Konohagakure.

"Kau masuk ke SMA Konohagakure kan ? Disana pasti banyak cewek cakep, aku denger dari temenku yang sekolah disana" Cerocos Naruto yang ternyata juga punya temen di SMA tersebut.

"Siapa namanya ?" Tanyaku mencoba untuk memperpanjang dialog. Yah...! Meskipun aku sama sekali gak tertarik ama temen si duren busuk itu.

"Kiba, Inuzuka Kiba. Rambutnya coklat jabrik dan ada tatoo taring merah di kedua belah pipinya. Aku belum tahu asal usul tatoo tersebut dan kenapa dia tidak dihukum gara-gara tatoo tersebut. Kau lihat dia ?" Cerocos Naruto tanpa henti. Coba kuingat-ingat dulu, apakah tadi aku melihat dia ? Kayaknya tidak dech, aku tadi pingsan di ruang UKS.

"Kayaknya nggak tuh, aku tadi sempet jatuh dari kursi dan tepat pada tengkukku sehingga aku pingsan cukup lama sampe jam pelajaran berakhir. Cukup membosankan" Keluhku mengingat hari-hariku yang terasa sangat menyakitkan tadi.

"Heh...! Jatuh dari kursi ? Kau gak sedang coba-coba main akrobat kan ?" Tanya Naruto dengan nada yang cukup penasaran.

"Aku tadi bergulat dengan cewek sebangkuku. Lalu dia mendorongku sampai jatuh dari kursi" Kataku menjelaskan. Terdengar suara tawa samar dari telepon Naruto.

Si brengsek itu ternyata tertawa diam-diam disana. Mungkin dia sambil membayangkan keadaan yang tidak elit tadi.

"Heh...! Sabar ya, Teme" Kata Naruto seolah aku ini hanya seorang anak kecil yang butuh nasehat. Padahal sendirinya juga anak kecil yang butuh nasehat.

"Dobe, kau tau gak forum hentai yang asik ?" Tanyaku begitu mengingat suatu hal yang berhubungan dengan hobi Hinata.

"Kenapa kau tiba-tiba tanya begituan ? Jangan-jangan kau mulai tertarik ama dunia animasi lalu meninggalkan cewek yang asli ya. Fansmu dikelas lumayan banyak lo, sayang kan ?" Kata Naruto dengan sedikit nada heran dan nada lelucon di suaranya.

"Bukan buat aku, tapi buat seseorang. Aku merencanakan sesuatu untuk membantu orang tersebut" Kataku menjelaskan tentang hentai tersebut.

"Heh...! Apa maksudmu dengan 'membantu'nya ?" Tanya Naruto dengan nada penasaran.

"Temen sebangkuku suka banget dengan gambar hentai. Dia cewek dan aku mengetahui rahasia itu tadi siang. Lalu sepertinya dia ngefans sama Kimimaro tuh. Lalu gue ada rencana jika dia bener-bener mencintai Kimimaro ?" Jelasku menjelaskan tentang asal-usul Hinata yang sekarang jadi pacar bo'onganku.

"Wah...! Mulya sekali hatimu, Teme" Ledek Naruto lalu kudengar tawa samar seperti yang tadi.

"Oh, ya. Besok aku akan ke Konohagakure, aku ada kejutan untukmu. Lalu ngomong-omong gimana dengan orang 'itu' ?" Hatiku langsung bergetar begitu mendengar Naruto membicarakan orang itu.

"Kudengar dia menyusup ke Konohagakure. Dan kau pindah karena mengejarnya bukan ?" Tanya Naruto dengan nada serius.

"Aku masih satu hari di Konoha jadi aku belum dapet petunjuk sepeser pun" Kataku.

"Sou ka" Kata Naruto dan kemudian kututup teleponnya setelah mendengar suara Naruto yang sedang menguap tersebut.

Aku masih penasaran dengan ucapan Naruto yang tadinya ingin pergi ke Konohagakure dengan sebuah kejutan.

Kulihat daftar kontak yang kuperoleh dari Hinata untuk kulihat-lihat sebentar.

Sakura Haruno ?

Dia yang berambut pink dibelakang itu ya ? Rasanya aku pernah liat dia dech.

Oh ya, aku emang pernah liat cewek berambut pink itu. Kupencet tombol call di hapeku untuk menelepon cewek itu.

Sembari kumenunggu, lantunan lagu single pertama Hebi terdengar di hapeku. Kulihat jam digital yang berada di pojok kanan atas hapeku dan menyadari kalo sudah cukup malam yaitu setengah sembilan.

"Moshi-moshi" Terdengar suara seorang yang cukup lembut diseberang telepon tersebut.

"Halo...! Sakura, aku mau tanya suatu hal, apakah besok ada pesta di sekolah ? Aku Sasuke" Tanyaku langsung pada intinya saja.

"Nggak ada tuh, siapa yang memberitahumu ?" Tanyanya balik. Aku tau dia bo'ong, OSIS emang selalu bo'ongin muridnya untuk suatu kejutan.

"Duren busuk dari Otogakure" Jawabku. Sakura tampak terdiam sejenak, tapi aku berhasil memancingnya begitu aku mendengarkan bunyi desahan pelan dari mulutnya tersebut.

"Bo'ong kan ?" Tanyaku dengan nada yang sangat kubuat-buat untuk membuat Sakura mengakuinya.

"Darimana kau tahu hal itu ?" Tanya Sakura dengan nada penasaran.

"Temanku dari Otogakure memberitahuku bahwa dia akan datang besok ke Konohagakure. Kupikir aneh saja bila saat hari sekolah gini akan datang bepergian dari kota yang jauh tersebut sehingga aku berkesimpulan bahwa dia diberi tugas dari sekolahnya" Jelasku.

"Lalu, apakah duren busuk itu memberitahukan tentangku padamu ?" Tanya Sakura dengan nada marah.

"Bukan, aku pernah melihatmu di foto saat taman kanak-kanak. Lalu, saat di kantor guru pun aku melihat fotomu di kalender. Jadi aku berkesimpulan bahwa kau, adalah pacar Dobe yang kemudian bersekongkol dengannya untuk membuat pertunjukan dengan Hebi sebagai bintangnya. Right ?" Tanyaku dengan nada suara seperti seorang detektif yang berhasil memecahkan kasus.

"Jangan kau kabarkan ini pada Dobe. Biarkan aku yang memberinya kejutan" Kataku sambil bersiap untuk menutup telepon.

"Chot...Choto matte kudasai" Suara Sakura jelas membuatku langsung berhenti.

"Apa lagi ?" Tanyaku dengan nada tak sabar.

"Siapa kau sebenernya ?" Tanya Sakura dengan nada yang sangat penasaran. Kutersenyum lemah dalam telepon tersebut.

"Menurutmu ?"

**-0-**

"Bukankah agak berlebihan ?" Kataku begitu melihat mobil berwarna merah terang itu parkir tepat di depan rumahku saat aku berjalan menuju garasi untuk mengambil sepeda megapro milikku.

Aku pun berjalan menuju mobil tersebut dengan membuka pagar depan dan kulihat Hinata tersenyum membuka jendela bagian belakangnya.

"Yo, Ohayou" Sapaku sambil berjalan mendekati jendela mobil tersebut.

"Naiklah" Perintah Hinata sambil bersiap membuka pintu belakang mobil tersebut.

"Bentar" Kataku sambil mendekat pada Hinata sambil menahan pintu agar tidak terbuka.

"Apa-apaan sih kau ? Aku bisa berangkat sendiri tau gak ?" Protesku pada Hinata yang hanya memandangku dengan tatapan meremehkan.

"Mudah, aku gak mau kau benar-benar membocorkan rahasiaku" Kata Hinata dengan wajah tenang. Ya ampun...! Kutepuk jidatku dengan cukup keras mendengar ucapan Hinata yang paranoid tersebut.

"Naiklah, cepetan" Desak Hinata sambil tetap mendorong pintu tersebut agar terbuka. Kulihat pintu depan yang masih tertutup.

Kuberjalan dengan cukup tergesa-gesa kearah pintu depan dan langsung mengetuk pintunya dengan cukup keras.

"Ada apa ?" Seseorang dengan rambut hitam jabrik dan wajah lumaan seram pun membuka jendela dan membentakku dengan suara yang berat dan keras.

"Biarin aku yang menyetir" Kali ini dia langsung merubah ekspresinya yang tadinya mau marah menjadi kaget.

"Heeehh...! Kau mau nyetir ?" Hinata yang malah terkaget-kaget mendengar aku mau nyetir.

"Ya, makanya cepet buka" Perintahku pada sopir yang masih kaget tersebut. Sopir itu menoleh kearah Hinata untuk memastikan tindakanku.

"Awas kau...!" Ancamku dengan tatapan mata tajam ala elang. Hinata mendesah pelan sambil menundukkan kepalanya.

"Biarkan dia mencoba" Kata Hinata sok denganku. Kusunggingkan sebuah seringai tipis di bibirku sambil berpindah kekursi kemudi.

"Bisa kau pindah kedepan, nona Hinata" Kataku meminta tolong pada Hinata untuk berpindah kedepan dengan nada seorang pelayan.

"Hhhhh...! Apa katamu pangeran" Ledek Hinata sambil berpindah kebangku depan disampingku dan sopir itu sekarang berpindah ke bangku belakang.

Aku pun memasukkan perseneling dan langsung menjalankan mobil tersebut dengan kecepatan sedang lalu langsung menambah kecepatan secara drastis.

"Hei...! Kau masih pemula kan ? Jangan terlalu cepat" Hinata mulai panik melihat dia sudah berada di kecepatan enam puluh km/h.

"Enak aja, kamu tuh yang masih pemula. Aku sudah mengendarai mobil sejak kelas enam SD tau" Sungutku pada Hinata yang hanya mendengus kesal.

"Ne, Sasuke...-kun" Dia tampak ragu-ragu memanggilku dengan sufiks -kun. Kulirik dia sekilas sebelum akhirnya fokus kembali kejalanan.

"Kalo mau panggil dengan sufiks -kun boleh saja" Kataku sambil tersenyum kecil kearah Hinata yang tampak malu-malu tersebut.

"Hinata-chan" Kataku sambil tersenyum meledek yang langsung buat ekspresi Hinata berubah mendadak.

"Jangan seenaknya bilang dengan sufiks -chan atau -tan, baka" Sungut Hinata sambil melipat kedua tangannya dan memanyunkan bibirnya. Aku hanya terkekeh pelan sambil memasukkan gigi perseneling dari dua menjadi tiga dan menambah kecepatan setelah melalui lampu merah di perempatan dekat pasar Konohagakure.

Ada sesuatu yang menggangguku saat ini. Mungkinkah akan kutanyakan ? Kutanyakan saja.

"Ne, Hinata. Ada hal yang harus kutanyakan ?" Kataku membuka pertanyaan sambil menyetir. Sekolah kurang satu kilometer lagi jadi aku harus selesaikan semuanya.

"Eh ?" Hinata tampak menggumam pelan sambil menoleh kearahku.

"Kenapa kau menjadikanku pacar sementaramu ? Bila aku jadi kau, aku pasti akan langsung membunuhmu atau paling tidak mengancammu agar tidak memberitahukan apapun tentang rahasiaku" Tanyaku langsung pada intinya. Hinata tampak terdiam dengan hal tersebut. Tampaknya dia berpikir keras untuk menemukan hal yang hilang itu.

Aku juga merasa aneh dengan hal itu karena bisa saja Hinata mengacuhkanku, mencoba untuk mengancamku atau bahkan menyewa seorang pembunuh bayaran (oke, saya akui, ini terlalu lebay).

Apakah Hinata menyukaiku ?

Kutepis pikiran gila tersebut dari benakku karena hal itu bisa dengan mudah dieliminasi dari jumlah kemungkinan alias hal itu mustahal atau mustahil.

"Ummmm...! Kenapa ya ?" Kata Hinata dengan ekspresi wajah berpikir sambil memandang keluar jendela. Apa kupancing aja dia ya ? Baiklah, kupancing dia.

"Perasaan ?" Tanyaku dengan nada datar meskipun dalam hati aku gugup setengah mati.

"Enak aja" Sungut Hinata dengan sewot. Kusunggingkan sebuah senyuman kemenangan begitu mendengar ucapan yang sewot tersebut.

"Oh, mungkin aja aku berharap kau bisa sedikit mengubah kebiasaan buruk tersebut. Kau kan punya wajah-wajah intelektual" Kata Hinata sambil tersenyum meledek.

Emang gue kayak gitu ya ?

**TBC**

Apa misi besar Sasuke ? Siapa yang dimaksud dengan orang 'itu' oleh Naruto ? Sekali lagi, siapakah Sasuke sebenernya ?


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 08**

**Little Screet**

**Sweet Little Girl and Mysterious Glasses Guy**

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

**Pairing : SasuHina**

**Rated : T**

Kubukakan pintu untuk Hinata di depan gerbang sekolah diiringi tatapan heran dari para siswa lain. Aku tak peduli, toh yang nembak duluan Hinata, ngapain aku harus malu.

"Tolong bawa ini ya" Kataku pada sang sopir yang sukses duduk dibelakang sambil memasang ekspresi sebal padaku. Rasain loe gue kerjain. Baru tau dia siapa gue.

"Mau jalan bareng ?" Tanya Hinata dengan wajah yang super ceria.

"Gak, aku ada beberapa urusan" Kataku dengan nada datar sambil berjalan menuju lantai dua. Kelas kami berada di lantai dasar, kelas yang paling dekat sendiri dengan kantor guru sehingga bila kelas kami ada apa-apa pasti langsung didatengin guru.

Jika kupikir-pikir, sekarang adalah saat yang tepat untuk menyergap Dobe. Jam pertama pasti akan kosong beberapa saat karena bel saat itu belum berbunyi walaupun arlojiku sudah menunjukkan pukul tujuh. Bila perkiraanku tepat, maka Dobe pasti akan datang kira-kira pukul delapan sampai setengah sembilan.

Tunggu dulu, itu kan...

"Sou ka" Seru tanpa sadar begitu melihat kearah podium tempat dimana seorang pembina upacara biasanya berkoar-koar dengan penuh suka cita saat upacara bendera.

"Ada apa, senpai ?" Tanya seseorang dengan wajah manis dan rambut berwarna kuning keemasan padaku. Rupanya tanpa sadar dia mendengar teriakanku barusan sehingga mungkin dia agak terkejut kalo menyadari aku kurang waras.

"Eh, kamu tau band Hebi kan ?" Tanyaku dengan nada datar, berusaha terdengar dingin seperti biasanya. Cewek itu pun terlihat berpikir sebentar sebelum akhirnya dia menggelengkan kepalanya.

Tunggu dulu, dia tidak begitu mengerti band Hebi dimana banyak banget orang yang pengen bertemu dengan band tersebut karena mereka baru saja naik daun. Tapi kenapa dia tidak mengerti...

Kulirik sebentar name tag milik gadis yang sekarang tengah tersenyum manis kearahku tersebut.

Miyuki Makoto, nama yang tidak asing. Aku pernah mendengar nama ini sebelumnya, Miyuki Makoto.

"Kau seorang yang pandai di bidang exact dan lemah dibidang seni. Kau selalu mendapatkan peringkat satu dalam kelasmu meskipun kau tidak pernah belajar dan kau menyukai komputer. Right ?" Tanyaku yang langsung membuat Miyuki kaget. Ekspresinya saat kaget sangat lucu sekali, bikin aku gak tahan untuk tidak mencubitnya.

"Bagaimana senpai bisa tau ? Senpai kan anak baru itu" Tanya Miyuki tanpa mengurangi ekspresi kaget miliknya.

"Sederhana, Miyuki Makoto, mm. Aku pernah mendengar guru seni mengeluh tentangmu yang tidak tahu sama sekali apa arti seni. Julukanmu adalah milimeter. Kau lemah dalam seni dan olahraga sehingga kau juga lemah dalam pertemanan. Oleh karena itu kau kesini sendirian" Jelasku mengungkapkan analisis milikku saat bertemu dengannya.

"Lagipula, kita pernah bertemu sebelumnya kan ? Kontes komputer persahabatan Oto dan Konoha" Kataku sambil menyeringai pelan kearah Miyuki. Miyuki tampak bingung dengan ucapanku barusan.

"Perkenalkan, namaku Sasuke, Uchiha Sasuke. Mohon bantuannya" Kataku dengan ucapan formal memperkenalkan diri sambil tetap tersenyum kearahnya.

"Sas...Sasuke. Kau, orang yang mendapatkan skor sempurna saat kontes itu ?" Tanya Miyuki dengan terkejut. Aku hanya menganggukkan kepalaku sambil mengulurkan tanganku untuk menjabat tangannya yang mungil serta halus tersebut.

"Senang bisa berkenalan denganmu, Sasuke-senpai" Kata Miyuki sambil membalas jabatan tanganku.

DEG...! Kenapa ? Kenapa mengambil nafas terasa sangat berat ? Ada apa ini ?

Perasaan ini ? Siaaaallll...! Dia ada disini. Kenapa aku tidak segera menyadarinya ? Baka.

"Ummm...! Aku harus pergi" Kataku cepat sambil turun melalui tangga dan melambaikan tanganku tanpa melihat Miyuki.

Kuberjalan dengan langkah kaki cepat kearah kelasku dengan langkah yang cukup tergesa-gesa.

Bruuukk...!

"Kau tak apa ?" Hanya itulah yang kudengar dari sosok seseorang yang tak sengaja kutabrak tersebut sambil jongkok menghadapku yang masih tersungkur di tanah.

"Ngggh...!" Erangku pelan sambil memegangi kepalaku. Kurasa aku terlalu tergesa-gesa dengan perasaan ini.

Baiklah, Sasuke. Aku tau, semuanya akan beres, semuanya akan beres.

Kutengok orang yang telah kutabrak tadi dan sukses membuatku gugup setengah mati.

"Apa kau terluka ?" Tatapannya yang tajam menatapku dengan sengit, seolah mau menantangku berkelahi. Meskipun dari nada bicaranya dia sangat peduli, tapi aku bisa melihatnya dari tatapan matanya.

"Aku gak papa" Sahutku sambil berdiri dengan cepat. Dia mengikutiku berdiri dengan cukup cepat dan kemudian kami saling bertatapan, mungkin bila difilm-film kartun maka akan ada kilatan petir diantara mata kami berdua.

"Aku belum pernah bertemu denganmu" Kataku sambil tersenyum sinis kearah orang tersebut. Orang itu membalas senyumku dengan sebuah senyuman, senyuman dingin yang mengerikan.

"Aku memang seorang anak baru, dikelas IPA 2. Namaku Kabuto, Yakushi Kabuto. Salam kenal" Kata orang berkacamata tersebut sambil membenarkan letak kacamatanya yang melorot dan tersenyum kecil.

"Namaku Sasuke, Uchiha Sasuke. Senang berkenalan denganmu" Kataku dengan sebuah seringaian pelan kearah pria berkacamata tersebut. Aku pun langsung berjalan meninggalkannya sambil mengantongi tanganku. Dari ekor mataku kulihat dia tersenyum sinis kearahku sambil membetulkan letak kacamatanya yang bercahaya memantulkan cahaya matahari.

Kuberjalan masuk kedalam kelasku dan melihat Sakura dan Hinata yang sedang bercengkrama sambil cekikikan gak jelas.

Krriiiinnngg...!

Tepat pukul setengah delapan. Aku pun langsung berjalan menuju bangkuku yang berada disebelah Hinata.

"Tuh ada bangku baru tuh, kau duduk aja ama anak yang baru masuk tadi" Kata Sakura dengan wajah malas begitu melihatku duduk disamping Hinata. Kulirik bangku yang berada dipojok kiri belakang yang terdapat sebuah tas dengan warna abu-abu tua. Rupanya dia duduk disana.

"Gak usah" Kataku menyanggah pendapat Sakura.

"Aku sudah terlanjur jadian ama dia" Kataku sambil sedikit melirik kearah Hinata, menunggu reaksinya. Tapi sepertinya malah Sakura yang kagetnya bukan main-main.

"He...! Kau beneran jadian ama si ayam laknat ini ?" Tereak Sakura yang kerasnya bukan main. Bahkan semua anak dikelas itu langsung menoleh kearah kami yang sepertinya menjadi yang palng berisik dikelas tersebut. Kabuto yang baru saja masuk pun berhenti sejenak untuk melihatku sebentar, lalu kemudian dia duduk dengan tenang dibangkunya.

Kulirik sebentar dia dengan ekor mataku, dia tampak tersenyum sinis entah pada siapa.

Jangan-jangan...

"Jangan keras-keras, udah biasa kali" Kata Hinata dengan nada datar.

"Betul, tuh. Ngapain sih pada heboh, pada ngiri lo ya" Sahutku berusaha agar ekspresiku tetap datar dantak berubah.

"Kutunggu PJ-nya" Kata Sakura dengan wajah yang sangat ceria sekali. Ugh...! Kutepuk jidatku pelan sambil menggumamkan beberapa kata yang mengutuk Sakura yang memanfaatkan hal itu untuk menambah pendapatannya.

"Eh, bentar ya ? Aku mau ketoilet dulu, ntar kalo ada guru yang nyariin, bilang aja aku ke toilet" Kata Sakura dengan wajah seperti orang kebelet pipis.

"Sou ka"

**-0-**

"Yo, Dobe" Kataku begitu melihat cowok berambut duren tersebut yang sedang keluar dari sebuah pintu ruangan OSIS. Cowok itu tampak terkejut dengan kemunculanku yang memang tampak sangat tiba-tiba.

"Teme" Kata Naruto dengan tampang terkejut. Aku hanya menyunggingkan seulas senyuman sinis kearah sahabat masa kecilku tersebut yang sekarang tengah keluar dari ruang sekretariat OSIS untuk berjalan menuju podium dimana konser Hebi disekolah akan dimulai.

"Sudah kuduga, kau berhasil menebaknya, Teme" Kata Naruto sambil nyengir innocent kearahku.

"Cuma kebetulan. Aku mendapat petunjuk dari..." Ucapanku terputus oleh seseorang yang tiba-tiba saja datang tanpa ada rencana apapun.

"Jangka waktu kan ?" Kata orang berambut abu-abu kebiruan tersebut. Kutolehkan kepalaku kearahnya yang sedang berjalan sambil membenarkan letak kepalanya.

"Kabuto-san ?" Sakura yang juga ada disana tampak terkejut dengan kehadiran makhluk berkacamata tersebut.

"Maksudmu ?" Tanya Naruto dengan tampang penasaran.

"Sasuke-san sempat berkeliling sekali di ruang sekretariat ini. Dan aku menemukan bahwa sekretariat ini adalah ruangan yang paling dekat dengan podium sehingga aku kesini setelah melihat Sakura-san dan Sasuke-san keluar secara hampir bersamaan" Jelas Kabuto. Aku hanya mengangguk perlahan.

Orang ini ? Siapa sebenernya dia ?

"Yah...! Karena kalian berdua sekarang disini, kalian akan ku beri hadiah besar" Kata Sakura sambil merangkul pundakku dan juga pundak Kabuto seolah dia sudah kenal akrab dengan kami berdua. Padahal dia masih seperti anak kemarin bagiku.

"Yo, jadi ini temanmu yang kau ceritakan padaku itu, Naruto" Kata seseorang dengan rambut kebiru-biruan dan mata hitam yang dingin seolah ingin membunuhku.

"Apa kabar, Kimimaro ?" Sapaku dengan wajah tanpa ekspresi menyapa Kimimaro yang berada didepan mataku tersebut.

"Kalian rupanya sangat beruntung ya, bisa melihat kami dari dekat" Kata seseorang dengan rambut berwarna abu-abu gelap sambil menatap sinis kearah kami semua. Sakon, dia anak yang cukup sombong mulai dari kelas satu. Aku sekelas dengannya saat kelas tiga SD dan dia langsung menindas anak gak bersalah begitu dia masuk kedalam kelas sebagai anak baru.

"Sudahlah, Sakon. Hentikan kecongkakanmu itu" Kata seorang wanita berambut pink sambil keluar menyapu poninya yang sudah cukup panjang menutupi sebelah matanya tersebut.

"Eh, Sasuke" Katanya dengan ekspresi terkejut begitu melihatku yang berdiri disana sambil mengantongi kedua tanganku. Tayuya, cewek tomboy ini sekelas denganku saat SMP. Dia tidak se-SD denganku karena dia lebih memilih di SD yang kurang terkenal. Anaknya cukup pandai dan setahuku dia memperoleh beasiswa selama setahun saat kelas dua SMP.

"Lama tak bertemu" Sapaku dengan senyuman khasku kearah Tayuya.

"Jangan lama-lama memandanginya, Tayu" Kata seseorang dengan rambut panjang yang dikucir keatas. Nada bicaranya barusan terlihat sangat meledek.

Kidoumaru, dia teman Tayuya sejak kecil. Aku tau itu dari persahabatan mereka yang hampir tidak pernah putus saat di SMP. Mereka berdua sepertinya bisa dengan mudah bertukar pikiran satu sama lain, aku yakin kalo suatu saat mereka akan jatuh cinta satu sama lain.

"Apaan sih kau ?" Kata Tayuya sambil memukul pelan bahu Kidoumaru yang hanya di balas dengan sebuah cengiran innocent oleh Kidoumaru.

Aku tau kalo Tayuya suka padaku meskipun diatak secara terang-terangan mengungkapkannya padaku. Dia seringkali memata-mataiku.

Kau tahu, mata perempuan emang bisa dengan mudah menipu. Mata perempuan berjangkauan lebih luas daripada mata laki-laki yang cenderung memusat sehingga aku bisa menebak kal Tayuya suka memperhatikanku.

Gomenasai, Tayuya.

Satu-satunya anak yang belum kukenal dari band Hebi adalah Kimimaro ini. Aku pernah menyelidikinya didaftar penduduk Otogakure milik Otou_-chan_ dan aku tidak menemukan nama Kimimaro terdaftar didalamnya. Oleh karena itu aku mencurigainya sebagai tindak penyamaran yang biasa dilakukan oleh orang-orang ahli.

Tapi sepertinya belakangan ini, Kimimaro sudah tercantum dalam catatan penduduk Otogakure yang telah diupdate selama sepuluh tahun sekali dan tahun ini sudah keluar dan anehnya Kimimaro sudah tercantum didalamnya.

"Baiklah, sudahi aja basa-basinya. Ayo kita segera berikan kejutan pada siswa" Kata Sakura sambil memberikan sebuah instruksi padaku dan pada yang lainnya untuk memberikan kejutan pada para siswa yang sekarang sepertinya sedang bersiap untuk apel menyambut kedatangan band Hebi yang sangat tiba-tiba.

"Baiklah, kita akan mulai"

**TBC**

Siapakah sebenernya Kabuto ? Mengapa Sasuke terlihat ketakutan sekali ketika berhadapan dengan Kabuto ?


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 09**

**Little Screet**

**Hebi's First Performance**

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

**Pairing : SasuHina**

**Rated : T**

"Aku gak percaya aku bisa terjerumus disini" Gumamku sambil berbaris dengan cukup rapi di lapangan upacara yang sekarang telah menjadi lautan menusia dengan Kabuto disebelahku.

"Santai saja, Sasuke_-kun_" Kata Kabuto seolah menenangkanku. Aku sukses menjadi pemimpin apel di sebelah kelas tiga atau dengan kata lain disebelah senpai-senpaiku yang berwajah sok tersebut bersama dengan Kabuto yang menjadi komandan utama kelas tiga. Dia sekarang tengah senyam-senyum gila.

"Apel pagi akan segera dimulai" Grrrrh...! Apanya yang apel pagi ? Orang ini sudah pukul sembilan tepat, sudah siang bo...!

Dan aku harus menjalani apel sebagai orang-orang gak waras yang bersamaku. Hidupku bener-bener berantakan.

"Pengumuman-pengumuman" Aduh...! Kenapa sih acara penyambutan band Hebi harus pake acara ribet-ribet kayak ada upacara resmi saja.

"Pagi ini, akan ada kejutan yang sangat menyenangkan buat kita" Kata Sakura yang rupanya sudah belagak jadi MC dadakan.

"Beri tepuk tangan yang meriah pada band Hebi yang telah populer baru-baru ini" Kata Sakura seraya turun sambil mempersilahkan band Hebi untuk maju keatas podium dimana dia berada diatas. Kudesahkan nafasku pelan menanggapi para fans yang berteriak seperti orang gila tersebut.

"Yah...! Kami dari band Hebi ingin memanggil kepada pemimpin upacara dan komandan pasukan tertinggi untuk maju kedepan" Kata Kimimaro dengan suara lantang dan langsung memaksaku untuk langsung maju kedepan panggung bersama dengan Kabuto yang sepertinya dengan sukarela maju kedepan panggung.

"Kami akan berikan kesempatan emas kepada dua pemuda cerdas ini untuk berduet bersama kami" Ucapan Kimimaro sukses membuat para siswi menjerit histeris mengelu-elukan namanya dan meminta untuk berduet bersamanya. Sangat merepotkan banget.

Aku gak bisa nyanyi karena suaraku sangat besar dan berat, aku tidak berbakat untuk menyanyi aku menyadari hal itu sehingga aku berencana untuk lip sync.

Tapi sesuatu yang dipegang oleh Tayuya menyadarkanku agar aku terhindar dari masalah yang ada di panggung tersebut.

"Tayuya, boleh aku pinjam bassmu ?" Tanyaku dengan nada datar sambil berjalan mendekati cewek berambut pink tersebut.

"Hah...! Emangnya kau bisa ?" Tanya Tayuya dengan sebuah cengiran meremehkan dari bibirnya yang berwarna kemerahan tersebut.

"Udahlah, aku tahu chordnya" Sahutku sambil mengambil bass dari Tayuya untuk segera kumainkan dan dengan sangat nista kuusir Tayuya dari bangku bass tersebut.

"Oi...! Kabuto, kau gak mau main gitar ? Biarin Tayuya dan Kidoumaru berduet" Tereakku sambil menunjuk kearah Kidoumaru yang rupanya sudah bersiap memainkan chord gitar miliknya.

"Boleh, Kidoumaru-san ?" Tanya Kabuto yang hanya diterima dengan pasrah oleh Kidoumaru dan jadilah lagu pertama sukses berat dengan berkat duet dan suara emas dari Tayuya dan Kidoumaru.

"Idemu bagus sekali, Sasuke" Kata Sakon sambil menyeringai pelan kearahku yang masih memegang bass. Kulihat Kabuto yang juga sedang memegang gitar sambil duduk dengan tenang.

"Itulah album single pertama dari Hebi" Seru Sakura yang langsung disambut dengan tepuk tangan yang meriah dari penonton yang notabene penggemar Hebi dominan.

"Ada yang tau single kedua dari Hebi apa ?" Sakura bergaya bak seorang MC professional sambil mengarahkan micnya kepada penonton yang meneriakkan judul single mereka dengan gak jelas.

Kalo gak salah, single kedua dari Hebi itu aku lupa judulnya tapi mungkin nadanya aku masih ingat.

Na...Na...Na...Na...! Kataku dalam hati menirukan nada-nada yang ada dalam single kedua dari lagu Hebi.

Eh...! Kukira aku tau lagu ini dech...! Jangan-jangan, kulirik Kabuto yang rupanya juga baru menyadari hal itu sehingga dia tersenyum sinis kearahku lalu kemudian tetap menatap kearah depan podium.

"Yak...! Untuk meramaikan suasana kita akan mempersilahkan dua anak cerdas ini untuk memilih pasangan mereka" Ucapan Sakura benar-benar membuatku berdegup kencang.

"Dalam sebuah lagu dansa" Kata Sakura sambil nyengir innocent kearahku. Kutelan ludahku dengan cukup susah payah melihat seringaian Sakura yang tampak sangat bahagia melihatku tersebut.

"Hyuuga Hinata, dari kelas XI IPA 2. Aku memilihmu" Kata Kabuto dengan sebuah lirikan sinis kearahku yang masih terdiam.

Heh...! Hinata mau dansa sama si mata empat itu. Dasar licik.

Tampak Hinata sedang berseri-seri berjalan menuju panggung untuk berdansa berama Kabuto.

Lalu, aku harus dengan siapa ? Tidak ada seorang pun yang kukenal di sekolah ini kecuali Sakura dan Hinata. Bila aku ngajak Sakura untuk berdansa pastinya si Dobe ngamuk-ngamuk gak karuan dech entar.

Ayo, siapa ? Masak mau nunjuk pake yang warna rambutnya itu. Yang rambut ijo itu kayaknya manis, tapi kenapa giginya gak lengkap ? Yang rambut keemasan itu blacksweet dech.

Tunggu dulu, keemasan ? Oh, ya.

"Miyuki Makoto, dari kelas X IPA 3. Kumohon berdansalah denganku" Kataku dengan pengeras suara yang sudah bundled di depan bass milikku.

Kulihat Miyuki yang nampaknya duduk terdiam didepan kantor guru pun langsung terkejut begitu mendengar namanya dipanggil olehku. Kulambaikan tanganku untuk memanggilnya dari kejauhan sambil kusunggingkan seulas senyuman ramah yang hanya dibalas dengan cengiran malu dari wajah imutnya tersebut.

Beberapa saat kemudian dia pun langsung berdiri dan berjalan sambil menundukkan kepala menuju kearah panggung.

"Tayuya" Panggilku pada gadis berambut pink tersebut sambil menunjuk bass yang telah kutinggalkan. Dia tersenyum sambil menghampiriku dan kemudian mempersiapkan bass miliknya tersebut.

"Good Luck" Aku langsung turun kebawah menghampiri Miyuki yang juga sudah menungguku dibawah.

"Senpai ada-ada aja dech, aku kan gak bisa dansa" Keluh Miyuki sambil mengerucutkan bibirnya.

"Gomen, abis aku hanya kenal beberapa orang disini. Yang biru itu sama yang jadi MC tadi" Kataku menjelaskan.

"Tapi, aku kan gak bisa dansa senpai. Gimana hayo ?" Katanya seolah meledekku karena salah dalam memilih pasangan dansa. Kudendangkan lagu tersebut sekali lagi, kali ini sambil mencoba mencari gerakan yang pas dalam irama tersebut.

"Aku akan ajari dech nanti. Gampang kok" Kataku sambil tersenyum menenangkan kearah kohaiku yang manis tersebut. Wajahnya tampak tersipu malu dan nampaknya dia juga menyembunyikan semburat merah muda tipis di wajahnya.

Yah...! Aku tau kalo dia juga suka sama aku (PD amat lo ?). Saat kuamati dia beberapa waktu dia termasuk anak yang pemalu, tapi dia tak ragu untuk menegurku yang notabene belum kenal sama dia. Itu bukti kalo dia tertarik sama aku.

"Baiklah, kita akan mulai" Musik mengalun lembut begitu Sakura memberikan aba-aba.

(Yak...! Author gak tau apa-apa soal musik dan dansa, anggap aja musiknya sembarangan dan dansanya biar author kasih gerakan percobaannya)

Kupegang pundak Miyuki dengan tangan kananku sambil tersenyum lembut. Tangan kiriku lalu memegang tangan kirinya.

"Ikuti gerakan kakiku" Kataku memberi komando pada Miyuki sambil menggerakkan badan dan kakiku seirama dengan alunan musik yang bernada lembut tersebut.

"Ano...! Sasuke-senpai" Tanya Miyuki dengan wajah yang sangat memerah. Huh...! Baru gini aja dia udah hampir pingsan.

"Ada apa ?" Tanyaku berusaha sedikit ramah padanya.

"Aku malu" Akunya. Hampir aja aku menepuk jidat pelan mendengar pengakuan dari Miyuki yang terdengar sangat polos tersebut.

Kudekatkan kepalaku kesamping kepalanya. Kudengar banyak sekali siswi yang berteriak histeris melihatku melakukan hal tersebut. Memang sih terlihat kalo aku sedang memeluknya.

"Santai saja, anggap aja dunia milik kita berdua" Bisikku dengan kata-kata yang sangat lembut. Kurasakan tangan kirinya berkeringat dan sekarang tangannya itu bergetar.

"Sasuke-senpai" Desisnya tertahan. Kemudian kulepaskan peganganku darinya seraya tersenyum tulus seiring dengan berakhirnya melodi terakhir dari lagu single kedua dari band Hebi tersebut.

"Owari" Kataku sambil berlari menuju ketoilet yang arahnya berlawanan dengan arah siswa sehingga aku seolah berlari kebelakang panggung dan menghilang dari sana masuk kedalam toilet.

"Kurasa aku akan bisa berdansa lebih baik lagi" Kataku sambil melihat kaca yang berada diatas wastafel tersebut. Kulihat bayanganku, wajahku yang tampan dan rambutku yang sudah bergaya begini mulai dari aku kelas enam SD. Tampaknya aku memang tampan ya ? Huh...! Dasar narsis.

Aku memang gak suka dengan kenarsisan sehingga meskipun aku tampan tapi aku gak bisa berbuat apa-apa dengan ketampananku. Otak lebih penting coy...!

"Kau mau apa, Sasuke_-kun_ ?" Ucapan seseorang itu jelas membuatku terlonjak kaget dan hampir saja aku jatuh kedalam wastafel. Kulihat didepan pintu seseorang dengan cengiran yang tidak biasa menyapaku dibalik kacamatanya yang bercahaya tersebut.

"Apa maksudmu, Kabuto ?" Tanyaku dengan nada sengit begitu melihat Kabuto yang sepertinya mau menginterogasiku.

"Aku mau bertanya tentang sesuatu, harap dengarkan baik-baik" Kata Kabuto yang langsung membuatku mengernyit heran tentang ucapan yang bernada pertanyaan tersebut.

Nadanya dingin dan tajam. Aku tidak pernah merasa seperti ini sebelumnya, dia sepertinya tahu apa yang aku pikirkan.

"Apa ? Akan aku dengarkan dengan hati-hati ?" Kataku dengan perasaan campur aduk.

"Ada hubungan apa antara dirimu dengan Hinata-san ?" Tanya Kabuto yang langsung membuat tengkukku dingin seketika. Apa yang orang ini ketahui dariku ? Siapa dia ?

"Apa maksudmu dengan hubungan ? Aku pacarnya Hinata" Kataku berusaha tampak biasa-biasa saja.

"Fufufuf...! Sepertinya tidak begitu. Kau dan Hinata saling mencintai, saat dansa denganku Hinata cukup gugup dan berkali-kali melihat kearah Kimimaro tapi dia juga melirik kearahmu. Itu artinya dia sedang menuruti kata hati nuraninya tetapi ternyata dia menyangkalnya dan tetap memandangi Kimimaro untuk sebuah penyangkalan bahwa dirinya sebenarnya telah terpikat olehmu" Jantungku langsung berdebar keras begitu mendengar hal itu. Sama seperti analisisku barusan.

"Lalu kau mengajak berdansa Miyuki-san karena dia memang menyukaimu jadi kau ajak dia untuk berdansa supaya bisa mengobati sakit hatinya begitu kan ? Kesimpulannya, kau dan Hinata-san tidak benar-benar pacaran dan artinya hubungan kalian cuma sementara" Tebakannya benar-benar tepat dalam sasaran. Aku juga memperhatikaan dansa Hinata saat aku berdansa dengan Miyuki.

Saat itu aku khawatir dengan kemampuan analisis Kabuto yang memang sudah kuduga akan menyelidiki masalahku dan Hinata begitu kulihat senyuman sinisnya saat Sakura mengumumkan jadianku dengan Hinata dikelas tadi. Kupikir Kabuto akan merencanakan sesuatu dan itu sesuai dengan dugaanku.

"Kalo analisisku benar maka, Hinata-san memintamu menjadi pacarnya karena dia ingin melupakan Kimimaro-san yang notabene adalah orang terkenal sehingga Hinata-san gak mungkin mendapatkannya dan mengharapkan jasamu untuk membantunya melupakan Kimimaro-san, right ?" Sayang sekali dia terlalu logis untuk itu. Dan Hinata bukanlah anak perempuan yang bisa diajak main logis-logisan. Dia udah banyak sekali mengoleksi video hentai dan itu diluar logika.

Tapi aku cukup salut dengan kepandaian orang ini yang tepat sekali sesuai dengan analisisku yang sangat kukhawatirkan karena mungkin akan membongkar rahasia antara aku dan Hinata.

"Siapa kau sebenarnya ?" Kataku dengan nada menantang kearah Kabuto yang sedang tersenyum angkuh sambil membenarkan letak kacamatanya yang sepertinya melorot. Dia berbalik beberapa langkah sebelum akhirnya menunjukkan wajah sinisnya kearahku.

"Menurutmu ?"

**TBC**

Ceritanya jadi mbulet ya ? Gomen dech.


End file.
